My Little Pony: Amnesia
by SillyGooseProductions
Summary: Ever woke up in a dark room with no light? Yes? Well, was it filled with dead bodies? No? Then join me as I try to save your favorite Mane Six from Insanity, all the while trying to survive them! Meet deranged versions of Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, and many other characters! Let me know if you want to become part of the story. Rated M for language and later gore.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Amnesia

My Little Pony and their characters do not belong to me. Neither does Amnesia or its characters. The original idea of this cross-over does not belong to me either. Let's begin.

**Prologue**

I remember lying down on my bed, listening to music. There was a knock at my room door; so I got up to go answer it. No one was there.

"Hello?" I called out to an empty house.

_"Maybe my parents are here." _I thought to myself as I walked over to a window facing the front of the house. Their cars weren't there either. I could hear my phone ringing in my room, but it wasn't my ringtone. Already freaked out, I ran to the phone hoping to hear someone's voice.

"Yes, hello?! This is Daniel." Silence. "Hello?" Silence was the only response until I heard a woman's voice.

"Help…. Me."

"Um, excuse me?" I responded.

"Help…. Me."

"Um, miss, you should call-"

"AH!" The lady on the other side screamed, and I dropped my expensive phone on the hard tile floor.

"Shit! Dammit, what the hell was that?" The battery fell out of my phone. I bent down to pick up both pieces of my phone and turned around. The last thing I saw was two red eyes until I blacked out.

**Chapter 1: The Mane Six?**

I woke up on a cold, stone floor. My head hurt like hell; it was like a vice was slowly squeezing my head in.

"What the-" I looked around for light, but found none. I spent a few minutes probing around the giant room until I found a lantern. I spent a few more minutes looking for a lighter or something to light the lantern. I found it, and lit it. The room, to say the least, was horrifying. Dead bodies lay around the room; some looked gruesomely new, and some looked terribly old. Either way, I was throwing up. After a few seconds to regain my composure, I found a cassette player in the hands of a skeleton. I made my way to it, and moved my hand over cassette. I inched closer, and closer, and closer. I almost had it if it weren't for a shriek coming from outside of the room. I snatched the player, and the skeleton disappeared into dust. I clicked it on and a female voice sounded.

_"Welcome! You are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will serve no purpose to look for me. For this is a voice from the past! I bid you welcome to cabinet of perturbation. It is my study of the Equestrian psyche, specifically yours. A set of recordings have been prepared to chaperone you through the chambers ahead. There are a few parts to the study and it is up to you not only to pass but figure out which elements are important. Please go on; move into the next chamber. Just remember, they could all be saved. There's always a way…" And the tape ended. _

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, "What's going on?! Where am I?!" I sat down on a table next to me, and I rested my head in my hands. "Alright Daniel, think. Get the clues and facts. What is Equestria?" I started to try to remember some facts from earlier. I ended up remembering that Equestria was a world from this show called My Little Pony. I wasn't a brony, but I sometimes did watch it. "Alright, I'm dealing with ponies; I can handle that, right?" A door behind me started shaking. Someone was pounding on it from the other side.

"Is that you, my love?" It said through the door. I started running to a different door, until the voice called out to me again. "No! Stay! Don't leave again." This made me stop. I walked over to the door and looked through the bars. What I saw I can never erase from my mind again. It wasn't a pony I saw; it was a beautiful teenaged girl. Her eyes, however, were gone, and empty space filled the sockets instead. Blood was slowly trickling down the empty space. Her hair was oddly pink, except it was a mess. Cuts covered her thighs, chest, and arms. I knew who she was.

"Fluttershy." I whispered. She smiled, but her smile was destroyed by the fact she had no eyes.

"It is you, you came back for me."

"F- Fluttershy, I don't know who you're talking to, but I'm not him." She frowned.

"But, how do you know my name? You must be him!" She turned angry out of nowhere and pounded at the door again. I turned around and headed to the other doorway before that door also started to shake.

"You thought you'd get away, didn't you?" Another voice sounded through it. I was practically forced to look at her, even though I didn't want to. It was Rainbow dash, except in an ugly, disfigured human version. Her hair was a dark rainbow color, and she had the same injuries as Fluttershy. I automatically ran for another exit. I spotted a metal grate on the floor and went to go try to go inside. Black water was underneath it.

"I see you!" A happy, yet scary voice came through it. A face emerged from the water. The hair, pink.

"No, not Pinkie Pie too." She was the same as the other girls; beautiful yet horribly disfigured. Pinkie Pie began licking her lips and laughed.

"Come here! I want you!" She pulled at the grate. Another exit ditched. There was one more door, however, and I hoped there weren't any creatures behind it. I ran to the door just to hear the others give away to the beings pounding at them. I bolted through the door and locked it behind me. They threw out little threats here and there, but left for whatever reason. I finally turned around, realizing I didn't actually see what horrors were in this room. Nothing, just lit candles, a painting of a teenaged girl, and a table with a cassette placed neatly on top. There was another table at the side of the room with weapons on top. Not sure if it was a trap, I cautiously inched towards little cassette player. Taking an uneasy breath, I clicked the button. It started playing.

_"Well, good for you! You managed to survive the previous chamber. That is, if you're listening to this. Whatever the case, you now know __**half **__of the horrors you will face." _I didn't like the fact that she said I met only half of the problems.

_"The other half, you will meet throughout this castle. To guard yourself from them, a weapon of your choice is on a table next to this one. Good luck, and remember, they could all be saved. There's always a way…" _It ended almost exactly like the other one. I walked over to the tables with the weapons and found some tags.

"Let's see; the chainsaw is gone, the axe is also gone, and the sword is also gone. Shit." There were tags labeling the different weapons. The only weapon left was a bat. It was dusty, hinting that these things had been here for a long time. I picked it up and inspected it. It was surely made of some type of metal, but the type I had no idea until I looked at the top.

"Adamantium. Oh shit, that's the stuff from X-Men! Wolverine's claw thingy!" For something made of a virtually indestructible material, it was pretty light. I gave it a twirl, swung it a few times, and also picked up a carrying case for the bat. Putting it away, I found that there was a second cassette player taped to the case for the bat.

_"If you have chosen this weapon, then you have chosen correctly, for this weapon will never break on you. It is made of virtually in-" _I forwarded the tape a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Adamantium, virtually indestructible. Been there, done that." I stopped it after a long explanation of the material.

_"There are some people who are not yet consumed by insanity. You must save them as well. Good luck, and remember, they could all be saved. There's always a way…" _The tape ended with the same thing as before. Except this time there was one word that sliced into my mind like a hot knife into butter. _"…Daniel." _She knew my name, but how could she have known I would be here, or that I would choose the bat? I didn't really have time to think since I heard groaning coming through the exit. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. I took out the bat and got ready. Pounding could be heard, and the door looked like it was about to break. I twirled the bat…

Sorry it's short, but I just want to see how people react to my stories. So yeah, nowhere close to my 2,000 word mark, but whatever. This was surprisingly hard, so do whatever people on do. On a side note, the Daniel in this story is **NOT **from the game, it's my actual name, so yeah. If anyone thinks this story sounds cool, let me know if you want to be in my story or something.


	2. Chapter 2: Survivor

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**Hey, what up guys? Did you know that My Little Pony and Amnesia don't belong to me? Well, if you didn't know, they don't belong to me. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro or something. I don't know who owns Amnesia. Side note, I changed the style of writing since I found it harder to write if it was in first-person.**

Chapter 2: Another Survivor

Daniel stood there with his bat, waiting for the door to break. When it breaks, he would be ready. When it did, however, he screamed like a little girl. The creature, unfortunately, was one of his fears…

"A FREAKING **ZOMBIE**!" He said as he backed away from it. It definitely looked like a zombie: Dead, mutilated flesh, moaning, groaning, arms stretched out towards the meal. Yeah, it was a zombie. Daniel, after taking some time to recover, lifted the bat above the zombie's head. Thwack was the only noise heard as blood splattered everywhere, including on Daniel. Being the zombie-fanatic he is, he made sure to cover his face in case any blood got to there. It did, in fact, get there. Smiling to himself for a great accomplishment, he turned to walk out the door. He was greeted by more zombies, about 10 more. With a little spring of the leg, he lunged at the first one. Making sure to aim a certain way so no blood would splash on him. He swung hard, _**SPLAT**_. Hearing the moaning from the other one, he circled around to swing again. Direct hit to the temple, the zombie went down. From momentum, he also hit another one next to it. One, however, had gotten too close. It managed to grab Daniel nearly bite him. With a hard shove, Daniel threw the zombie off of him and swung at the head. 4 zombies down, 6 more to go. The other six, however, were gone. In fact, not even the corpses of the other zombies were there. The only thing that was left was a small cassette player on the floor. He casually picked it up and pressed the play button.

_"If you're still alive and listening to this, well done! You have passed the first test. The creatures are designed to conform to your worst fear. They can disappear and reappear at will, and the only way to really kill them is to destroy the heart. Without the heart, they cannot live. The same goes for many other things in life as well. Without heart, humans do not have morality. Do you have morality, Daniel? Proceed on through the castle. And remember, they can all be saved. There is always a way…"_ It said his name again. Daniel sighed, and dismissed the fact that she knew his name.

"Whatever, I have more important stuff to worry about." He talked out to an inexistent person and looked over his shoulder. His steps echoed throughout the hallway as he walked to through the hallway. Daniel didn't know it, but someone was following close by.

He stumbled through darkness for a while until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Crap, the lantern's still in that room where those crazy people are." He announced to himself again. Luckily for him, there was a door that had light coming from underneath it. He approached the door cautiously, and stuck his head against the wood. Not a sound was heard from the other side. "Yeah, my luck is getting-" The door wouldn't budge. "Oh, come on!" He tried to break through the door with the bat. It just harmlessly bounced off. He turned around to face the darkness again. There was something in there; he could feel it. He didn't know what it was, but it was certainly there. Just as a precaution, he took out his bat. It wasn't total darkness if he really strained to see silhouettes of objects. There were some useful things laying around, such as bottles of oil, tinderboxes, and something called Laudanum. Daniel took the bottle and shook it to see what was in it. Just some weird liquid. He also found a small backpack to put the stuff inside. It was in pretty good shape too. Something behind him clattered to the ground, making Daniel turn around. He slowly inched closer to the noise, but not before almost tripping on an object on the ground. He picked it up, and discovered that it was a flashlight. He pressed a button to turn it on, but he found that there were no batteries. "Just my luck." He said as he slipped it into the backpack. He continued to the noise, the bat drawn.

"Are you a human?" a voice called out and startled Daniel.

"One of them?" He asked the voice. After a short few seconds, a lantern was turned on. The person holding it was a girl, probably 15 or 16. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail. An eye-patch covered her left eye. She had a plaid shirt on with skinny jeans on. A cart wheel was stuck around her neck.

"One of those things. The ones that have cuts?" She stepped closer to him so she could see him more clearly.

"I don't think so. I mean I was abducted from my safe little bedroom."

"I can't remember anything. I don't know why I have these things on me." She said when she pointed to the cart wheel and eye patch on her face. "Do you know what happened to me?"

"Why would I know that?" She seemed disappointed. The lady looked over her back into the darkness and unintentionally gave Daniel a good view of her. He was considering the fact that she looked a lot like the things from the chamber he woke up in, except she didn't seem to have cuts and still had at least one eye.

"I don't exactly remember my name, but I think it was Apple something."

"Let's just call you Applejack then."

"Well that's a stupid name." She said in a country accent. "But for some reason it sounds right."

"I wonder why that is?" Daniel feigned interest. He knew who she was now. He couldn't recognize her before with the eye patch covering a quarter of her face. "Do you have any idea where a key to that door might be?" He said as he pointed at the door with light coming from below it.

"I saw a key hanging from something in another room."

"Why didn't you grab it?" She said nothing as she dragged him over to the room. He automatically saw the key. The only way to get the key, however, was through a red colored substance.

"I don't know what this is, but I can't break through it."

"What about my bat?" Daniel took out the bat, and then swung as hard as he could. Nothing happened to the substance.

"I think we're going to need something to dissolve it."

"Like what?" Applejack began started to think of something, and then remembered the laboratory.

"I remember I passed a laboratory on the way here. Maybe we could find something there."

"Maybe, but I mean, come on. We don't even know what this is. How do we know if there's something we could use on it?"

"There's no other choice." She walked out of the room. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine. Let's go." Applejack led the way through the castle. They walked in silence, scared that something would attack them. Every turn they made, they could hear screaming. A gust of wind turned their lantern off.

"Ah hell, I don't have any more tinderboxes."

"Here, I don't need them anyway." Daniel said when he passed her the tinderboxes and the bottle of oil.

"Thanks. Don't you have something for light?"

"I do, but it doesn't have any batteries." He held up the dead flashlight. Applejack was about to turn the lantern back on when someone started crying.

"What's that?"

"Someone's crying." Daniel didn't trust anything that went on in the castle, so he took out his weapon. "Better turn on your lantern Applejack." He continued to carefully listen to where the crying is coming from. The room in front of him was where it sounded the loudest. Applejack was right behind him with her lantern.

"Hey, this is the laboratory I was talking about." Applejack whispered to Daniel. He took a deep breath in and opened the door; the crying stopped almost automatically.

"Hello?" Daniel spoke out into the darkness. Shuffling could be heard, and then a figure slowly walked out into the light. The girl's body was cut terribly. Her neck had a cart wheel to keep her from sleeping. Her hair was pink, and instead of eyes she had black holes.

"Hello, my love." Fluttershy responded to the voice calling out to her. It was the same voice from before.

"Applejack, what do we need from here?" She couldn't hear Daniel; she was too busy staring at the grotesque figure in front of her. "Applejack!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Get your shit, and please hurry." Applejack wasted no time to bolt out of the way and start looking for acid.

"I know what I have to do now, my love." Fluttershy's human form said.

"I already told you, I'm not your lover."

"The only way I can have you to myself forever is if I kill you." She took a step closer to Daniel.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I just told you I'm not your boyfriend!"

"You can argue all you want, I know who you are." She took another step closer.

"I already said," he spat angrily through his teeth. Fluttershy was arm's length away from him. "I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMNED LOVER!" Fluttershy swung a clawed hand at Daniel. It missed, but it tore up his clothes.

"Of course you are, Daniel." She said his name.

"_How does she know my name? I never knew her in my life! How does she know my-"_ He was interrupted by her claws cutting into his arm.

"AH! Fuck, Applejack, did you find what you need yet!?"

"No, I only found the glass tube for the acid!"

"SHIT!" Another claw was swung forward.

"I can smell you, Daniel. I remember the way you used to smile at me when you brought me break-fast." She grinned, but it looked more sad than happy.

"What are you talking about? I never brought you food! I've never even met you before! You're not even a real person!"

"Daniel, that's so mean of you. Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?" She frowned. "I love you too much." She lunged at Daniel and hugged him tightly.

"What the-" She landed a kiss on his lips. "Mph!" Was all he could say.

"I got- What in tarnation are you doing?!" She exclaimed when she saw Daniel kissing the disfigured body. He shoved Fluttershy off and ran to grab Applejack's hand.

"Come on," He wiped his mouth. "Let's go before she wants to do something else to me!" They ran from the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

"I'll have you all to myself Daniel, if it's the last thing I do! I'll kill that girl Applejack as well!" Fluttershy said from behind them. They made it back to the area where that red substance was. They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Would you mind explaining what were you doing with your tongue down her throat?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She was the one who kissed me, alright? Do you seriously think I would kiss some girl who I don't even know and is also brutally disfigured?" Applejack put her hands on her hips.

"A girl you don't even know, huh? She seemed to be pretty sure that you two were lovers."

"I don't know her. For all I know, she could just be crazy!"

"Whatever. She said 'Daniel'. Who's that?" Daniel thought for a moment if he should tell her his real name.

"It's my name."

"Your name!? And you said you didn't know her!"

"I don't! I have no idea how she knows my name, I swear!" Applejack and Daniel locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Hm. Come on, let's get that key." She finally broke the silence.

"Let's." They walked to the room where the key was. Applejack threw the glass of acid on the red substance, and it started to fizz away. When enough was gone, they stepped through the doorway and grabbed the key.

"Hey Daniel?"

"What?" Applejack took out something from her pocket.

"I hope these are the right batteries for that flashlight of yours." She handed him a couple of batteries. Daniel put them in a slot in the flashlight for batteries and pressed the button. It turns out; the flashlight was also a glow-stick. The button could be pressed again to turn it into a regular flashlight.

"Thanks. Is this why it took so long to find the acid?"

"Well, kind of. It's hard to know what types of acids are needed you know?" She rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Daniel nodded. Applejack took a deep breath and inserted the key. She turned it and opened the door. It was a nicely lit room with pictures of the girls before they were disfigured. There were all of the Mane Six; Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. They were humans though, which confused Daniel.

"_Why are they humans? I can tell who they are, but why humans?"_ Applejack was looking at the portrait of herself.

"So... This is me. What did I forget?" She put a hand on the painting, but then she doubled over like she was hit in the stomach.

"Applejack!" Daniel rushed over to catch her. If she hit the floor hard enough, the cart wheel around her neck would break it. He caught her right when she was about to touch the ground. There was a table in the middle of the room where he laid her on top. He left her head sticking out so the cart wheel would hang off the table. A cassette player had fallen out of her pocket. Daniel picked it up and pressed the play button.

"_Hello Applejack. I'm sure you don't remember who or where you are, but what you need to do is to pick up that lantern next to this player. It will be your only light source aside from lit candles and torches. You were one of the only test subjects to survive the torture, so congratulations! You have a map in your pocket. Follow it to this room. There you'll find a person. He won't remember you, but believe me. You two have interacted before, and you both have come very close. Good luck."_ The tape ended. What the tape had said about him and Applejack sort of freaked him out.

"I really hope she means 'friends' type of close. Ugh, with a pony? No way." He said as he put the tape back. He was debating with himself on whether to go on without Applejack or stay here. He didn't have time to think anymore; she woke up.

**So there you have it, the second chapter! Sorry this one took a little long; I had some homework to do. Anyways, there were some details I want to include now. So yeah.**

**Updates will almost always be on Saturdays.**

**I know I kind of sucked with grammar and stuff like that in the previous one, but not anymore.**

**Still no reviews or anything, oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3: Applejack's Flashback

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**Hell yeah! Thank you Leviathantamer and Chance Boughton for reviewing my story! On a different note, My Little Pony and their characters aren't mine. Amnesia and their locations don't belong to me either. The whole cross-over is actually originally not mine either. I'm just making a different version. Sorry it took a little long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Applejack's Flashback**

_Applejack awoke on a chair, strapped. _

_ "Good morning Applejack." Twilight was in the room with her._

_ "What's going on?" _

_ "Nothing, just some tests I want to do." Applejack's friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbowdash, and Pinkie pie were also strapped to chairs. _

_ "Why the hell are we strapped? What tests are you-" The other girls were still asleep. "I never agreed to take part of this test Twilight."_

_ "I know; that's the whole idea of it. Subjects are more reliable if they don't know about the test."_

_"Twilight, seriously, let me go already."_

_ "I'm can't let you go Applejack. It's for science!" She turned away, "and pleasure." She murmured._

_ "Twilight! It's not funny anymore! Let me go, I'm serious!" Twilight ignored her and went to go grab a scalpel. She walked towards Applejack. _

"_I wish I could say sorry, but I don't really see the point."_

"_What are you doing!? Let me go!" Twilight walked closer to Applejack, closer, closer, and closer. The door behind her, however, burst open._

"_Let me go!" A teen-aged boy was being roughly dragged into the premises. _

"_Ah, there you are. Applejack, excuse me for a moment." She dropped her scalpel on a table and walked over to the boy. "My, my, aren't you a handsome one." She held his head up by the chin. "Mm."_

"_Screw you lady, I'm 13."_

"_Well, for a 13 year old, you are rather tall. Besides, I'm sixteen." Twilight responded. Daniel was about 6 feet tall and was taller than everyone except the two guys holding him."Close enough. Anyways, that is actually not why you're here. You're here to assist me with my little experiment. Now boys," She looked at the blank faced people holding the 13 year old. "Go get him to his cell. He will begin to service as soon as possible." _

"_Yes ma'am." They said simultaneously and walked him out of the room._

"_W- Who was that? Why was he being held? What-"_

"_Silly me, please excuse my rudeness. That was my new assistant Daniel. He'll provide emotional support for you and the rest of our friends." The rest of the girls woke up suddenly._

"_Ugh, where am I?" Rainbow was the first to talk. "Twilight? What the hell do you have us in?" _

"_Ow, my head," Rarity was next. "Oh no, my manicure is completely ruined!"_

"_Where- Where am I?" Fluttershy woke up. "Um, girls, do you know where we are?"_

"_Wowie-zowie! I can't move!" Pinkie was last to wake up._

_ "Good morning everyone, I hope you had a nice nap. It will be the last one you'll ever have." _

_ "Um, Twilight, where are we?" Fluttershy asked._

_ "We are currently located in my castle. I use this place for my experiments that are frowned upon by civilization. You are all now part of an experiment that tests the Equestrian mind under extreme stress."_

_ "Extreme stress, what the hell are you talking about Egghead?" _

_ "What I'm talking about, Rainbow Dash, is a test to see how you all act when put under extreme stress. Stress such as," She picked up the scalpel and stepped to Fluttershy. "Stress as in injuries." She cut Fluttershy's thigh._

_ "AH!" Fluttershy screamed in pain when the blade pierced her skin. She cried hard._

_ "Fluttershy! What the hell Twilight, what's wrong with you! Are you freaking insane?!" Rainbow dash started to struggle against her bonds. "Twilight, I'm going to destroy you if I ever get out of here!" _

_ "Oh, I hope you will. It will be good for my notes." She was already jotting down notes on their reactions as they talked. This, however, pissed Rainbow off even more. _

_ "You sick little-"_

_ "Rainbow, calm yourself down!" Rarity spoke out. "She wants you to get angry."_

_ "Of course I don't want her to get angry. I just want a reaction. And I got one from all of you." She pressed a button on a remote and the blank faced men came back. "Take them to their cells." _

_ "Yes ma'am," and they sedated each of the girls. When Applejack woke up, she was inside a cell. Two men came in and attached a cartwheel to her neck. She tried fighting back, but they were stronger than her. Once attached, they pushed her inside the cell. She fell down hard on the wheel. The impact caused her to choke. She picked herself up and looked around her small cell. One wall had bars, and the other 3 were made of stone._

_ "Hey whatever your name is, are you okay?" A boy was standing in front of her..._

_ "Wait a second; you're that guy from that other room, right?" He also had cartwheel around his neck._

_ "Yeah, I am. Do you have any idea where we are?" Applejack shook her head in response._

_ "No, I'm as confused as you are right now."_

_ "Well, from what I was told I'm supposed to talk to you."_

_ "Just talk?"_

_ "Just talk…" They both sat in silence._

_ "Twilight mentioned that your name was-"_

_ "Wait, those are your actual names?! I thought they were nicknames or something."_

_ "Well, for your information, they are nicknames. My real name is Cassandra."_

_ "Oh, good, I thought your name was from that one show with the ponies." Apple- I mean Cassandra looked blankly at Daniel. "Wait, sorry, I forgot you guys are…. Never mind, it's kind of complicated."_

_ "What's your name?" Daniel hesitated before answering._

_ "Daniel."_

_ "It's a pleasure meeting you Daniel." She stuck out her right arm for a hand shake._

_ "Huh, for someone who watched their friend's thigh be cut you sure are happy." In a rush, Cassandra remembered the past events: Fluttershy being cut, Twilight seeming insane, and her friends._

_ "How did you know that? You weren't there when that happened."_

_ "No, I wasn't there when it happened. Fluttershy told me herself. I met with each of your friends."_

_ "Oh, thank god. I thought something had happened to them."_

_ "Cassandra, they uh, they aren't exactly okay." _

_ "What are you talking about?" Applejack started moving towards Daniel._

_ "Calm down Casey."_

_ "Don't tell me to calm down right when you just told me my fucking friends are hurt!"_

_ "Alright, alright! Just-" Cassandra pushed Daniel against the wall, and the wheel on his neck collided with his throat._

_ "Just fucking tell me what happened to them!"_

_ "They have cuts everywhere on them! On their legs, arms chest, everywhere! And compared to their cell, this one is a luxury hotel suite!" Applejack sat down on the floor and started to cry. She checked herself and found no wounds at all._

_ "Why didn't she cut me?" She thought to herself. Daniel kneeled down next to her._

_ "Hey, you should probably save those tears. From what that girl Twilight tells me, you'll need them."_

_ "What did she tell you?"_

_ "She said that the test was going to be 'fun' and that we all would go through tests. And from what I barely heard at that room with the 6 of you inside, I can easily say that she isn't kidding. Look what she already did to your friends." Daniel was right; they would face worse challenges in the future. They had no idea how worse… _

_ "So," Applejack was wiping her eyes. "She said you would be used for emotional support. Do you know what she means?"_

_ "No," Daniel slightly shook his head. "I'm not exactly the most charming guy anyway. If anything, I'll probably do the opposite." Applejack-or Cassandra- giggled. Then they both started laughing. Unfortunately for them, the moment was cut short when two men came inside and took Daniel away. _

_ "Hey Daniel?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Don't call me Casey. Only my ex-boyfriends call me that." Daniel smiled, but he nodded in understanding. He could be heard from her cell talking trash to the two men carrying him away. She tried to lie down on her bed but forgot about the wheel locked around her neck. Applejack, having nothing to do, paced around her cell for a while. She couldn't sleep, she didn't have anything to play with, and she was bored as hell. So she started exercising._

_ After a whole hour of exercising, she was now tired, hungry, bored, dirty, and lonely. A gate was heard unlocking, however, and Daniel came into her field of view._

_ "Hey Casey- I mean Cassandra. They want me to, uh, feed you." He showed a lunch bag._

_ "Oh, thanks." She said as Daniel shoved the lunch bag through a gap in the cell bars. When Applejack opened it, there was only a sandwich and apple._

_ "Yeah, I was only supposed to take a few things with me. Believe it or not, I had to sneak this in." He passed her another sandwich._

_ "You didn't have to do that you know. You could've been caught and-" She stopped herself before she cried again. She remembered her friends._

_ "I know, I know. But whatever, I've been in worse situations. Like one time there was this lady who thought I was watching her when she changed, but I was actually trying to stop someone who was actually peeking at her. So she-"_

_ "Hey kid, you're needed at Sara's office." _

_ "Alright," Daniel sighed. Sara was Twilight's real name. "I'll go deal with her then. Bye Applejack or Cassandra or whatever you like to be called. See you later." He walked away into the darkness again. The only sign of him was his footsteps on the stone floor. Cassandra was left yet again alone by herself. She just sat down in an awkward position from her wheel. _

_ This happened for about 3 more days, with each more day Applejack was getting more tired and less mentally stable. She also started to get attracted to Daniel more, if you know what I mean. I think it's kind of weird though since he's barely 13 and she like, what, 16? Anyway, one visit stuck out from the rest. That was the visit she almost snapped._

_ "Cassandra, I-"_

_ "What do you mean they don't have eyes?!"_

_ "I-"_

_ "Why don't they have eyes!?" Applejack was crying hard already. She had endured 3 days without sleep, but when she was notified that her friends weren't "all there" she almost went insane._

_ "They just didn't have any eyes. I so sorry Apple-"_

_ "Don't say you're sorry unless you really mean it!" She slammed him against the stone wall again. It hurt his neck, but he ignored it. If it helped her get better then it would have to be done. _

_ "I do Cassandra! Do you really think you're the only one who cares about them? I've met them, talked to them, and I've also become friends with them!" Applejack receded away from Daniel and started crying even more. She was going insane unless someone helped her. That someone was right in front of her. Daniel decided to hug Cassandra and let her cry into his shoulder. He always saw it in the movies so you know… "There, there, Cassandra. Just let it all out." They sat against the wall. Daniel's wheel was practically crushing his neck, but he had to let her take a slight nap. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. _

_ "Hey Applejack, wake up." Daniel's voice slowly woke her up. He was still painfully holding her after half an hour passed._

_ "Oh, Daniel, you shouldn't have done that!" Cassandra quickly let go of him and eased of the pressure from his neck._

_ "Eh," He coughed, "I'm fine. Besides, you needed the sleep. You were-" She kissed him on the lips and interrupted him. It was a little awkward since the wheels on their neck strained the movement. "Uh…."_

_ "I'm so sorry Daniel I couldn't- I just- I'm sorry…" _

_ "Oh, it's alright. I, uh, guess you needed that too, right?" He was avoiding eye contact with her._

_ "I- I- I really sorry, it's just that I've been here for a long time and- and- and you've been bringing me food and talking to me so I started to really like you s- s- so you know I- I- I-" Daniel just shut her mouth with his hand._

_ "I said it's fine Applejack. Calm down will ya?" He was smiling. "Besides, it's just a kiss."_

_ "Yeah but-"_

_ "Shhh just shut up." He joked. "I didn't know you liked me though."_

_ "I don't like you." Applejack, exactly like the show, was a terrible liar. Her country accent didn't help either. They sat there looking into each other's eyes. _

_ "Hey Daniel, time's up. The final test is going to be performed now." A man called from outside. They took Daniel out of the cell, but not before he broke free to give Applejack a kiss on her cheek. She blushed. Two more men came back and took her to another room. After she was strapped to the chair, Twilight came in through a door. She had something red hot in her hand. Happily skipping over to a record player, she put on a record and played it. The song started and she walked back to Applejack and abruptly stabbed the red hot poker into her eye. _

_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steam rose from her eye socket as she cried._

_ "Oh, come on Applejack. It doesn't hurt that bad. Ask Pinkie Pie, she was so crazy she laughed when I did that." Twilight-or Sara- looked at the poker. She then stabbed it into her forearm and shuddered in satisfaction. _

_ "You sick little shit! I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" Applejack, no matter how hard she tried though, could not get out of her bonds. Twilight brought her arm back to stab Applejack in her other eye._

_ "Hold on, this could be interesting." Twilight placed the poker into cold water and bandaged Applejack's eye with an eye patch. Twilight poured a green colored liquid into a cup and walked back to Applejack. "Here you go, drink up!" She poured the liquid down her throat. Applejack just spit it out in Twilight's face._

_ "Screw you." _

_ "Now Applejack, that's no way to act." Twilight covered Applejack's nose and forced her to drink it. When all of it was gone, Cassandra started feeling sleepy._

_ "I'm… Going… To….. Kill….. You…" And fell asleep._

"What the fuck, Applejack, calm down! It's me!" Daniel was struggling against a sleepwalking Applejack.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm so sorry Daniel!" She hugged him hard.

"Jeez …"

"I remember everything now! I remember how I got this and this!" She pointed to the wheel and eye patch.

"Good for you I guess. Are you okay now?" Applejack nodded. "Alright, cool. Let's go on then."

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked Daniel.

"No, should I remember you? I've never seen you before in my life." Applejack got disappointed.

"No, I just thought I recognized you from my dream. Let's go…"

**Ta-da, done. I am really sorry I'm late on the update guys. I had some extra stuff I had to do so yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. If you're wondering about any plot holes and stuff, all I will say is this. "They are probably on purpose." Yup, a lot of the details were left out since this chapter was only about Applejack. They'll most likely be fixed later on since I'll show more. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Self Guidance

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**Hey guys, it's Goose here. I'm the mascot for Silly Goose Productions, a talking goose.**  
_Holy hell Goose, get out of here!_  
**Wait; let me explain that we don't own My Little Pony or its characters or sets. Or at least let me explain to them that we don't own Amnesia or its characters!**  
_You just did Goose..._  
**Oh, alright, see ya later!**

**Chapter 4: A Little Self Guidance**  
"So, what was that whole thing with trying to kill me then automatically hugging me?" Daniel was questioning Applejack on the way to the next chamber.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well Applejack-"  
"My name is Cassandra."  
Daniel sighed, "Alright then, _Casey_, what the hell was that all about?" Cassandra stopped walking. She remembered the first time he called her Casey...  
"Daniel... I-"  
"Does it have to do with this?" He played her cassette tape. The same tape that she had with her...  
"I-"  
"Do you remember liking me?"  
Applejack shook her head, "No, I remember loving you."  
"Shit, man!" Daniel backed up against a wall and sat down. "What the hell was I doing before?!" His head drooped down as he tried to remember.  
"I... Kissed you." Daniel looked into her eyes. He hadn't really paid attention before, but her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. Something inside him was attracted to her...  
"You know what the shitty thing is though? I have this awkward feeling that I want to kiss you, you know that?" One of the only things stopping him was that she was from a show about ponies and magic. In any case, however, he was attracted to her. Something inside him was attracted to her, anyway. Applejack sat down next to him against the wall.  
"You, um, kissed me back. They were taking you away, but you broke away to give me a kiss on the cheek." She was caressing the side of her face where Daniel kissed.  
"The cheek, I'm guessing that you kissed me on the lips?" Applejack nodded.  
_"I never noticed how beautiful she was..." _He was slowly moving closer to her. _"I think a small kiss wouldn't hurt__..." _closer yet again, _"Besides, she's a human now, and that's all that matters, right?" _They were practically nose to nose now. Daniel cupped her head in his hands. Cassandra was speechless.

"I guess I should return your kiss right?" Applejack nodded slowly, and they moved closer to each other.  
_"No, this isn't a good idea. Something could happen to her, and then you'd be crushed." _At the last second, Daniel halted himself.  
"We should get going." He concluded as he got up from the wall.  
"Oh..." Applejack hid her face for a little. She tried to stop herself from crying, but it was a little too late; she had shed at least 53 tears.  
"Oh, how nice," An angry voice sounded through the hallways.  
"Well, well, well, I was wondering where the fuck you were Rainbow Dash." Daniel distracted himself from Applejack. Rainbow Dash casually walked into the light. There were several figures behind her, the creatures that Daniel had fought in the beginning with his bat.  
"Hehe, you're quite the hot head, aren't you Daniel?"  
Daniel scoffed, "No hotter than your head." He took out his bat to get ready for a fight.  
"Yeah, you may be right." She leaned against wall and crossed her arms and legs. She seemed as if she was greeting an old friend. "I'm going to kill you. There's nothing that you two can do about it." or not.  
"Whatever. Hey Applejack, go ahead of me."  
"But-"  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up. I just need to get rid of some trash right now. Now go." Applejack seemed hesitant, but eventually went through to the next chamber. Daniel looked back at the enemy and noticed how they multiplied by 10.  
"So, you still that badass you were pretending to- Where'd he go?" By the time she finished her sentence, Daniel ran through the door locking it behind him with a log.  
"Like hell I'm going to deal with-" Rainbow's hand cracked through the wooden door.  
"Get back here! I'm not finished with you asshole!" She swung her arm around and managed to cut Daniel with her nails.  
"Ow!" There were cuts was on his forearm, near the wrist. "Oh no," Large amount of blood was seeping through the cut. Daniel's vision started to blur and zoom in and out. As much as he tried to stop the bleeding, however, it constantly flowed out.  
_"If I pass out, I dead. Come on... Stay awake now... Son of a b-" _That was the last thought he had before he blacked out.  
"Daniel, what are you doing?" A different Daniel was standing in front of himself, almost like he was staring in front of a mirror. "You're supposed to be doing something, aren't you?" The image was talking to him. Rainbow Dash and her squad of creatures left.  
"What? Who are you?"  
"No one really, just you. Now shut up and take this." The other him handed a blue vial of liquid. It looked like the one Daniel had gotten a while ago.  
"What is this?"  
"It's called Laudanum. Drink it before you kill both of us." Daniel walked away from Daniel. Confusing? I know, I'm telling the story dude.  
"Wait, are you really me?" The other Daniel didn't respond. Daniel, not knowing if he should trust himself, inspected the bottle. He removed the cork from the top and almost threw-up when he smelled it. The scent being like a mix of trash, onion, dirty P.E. clothes, and rotten flesh. "Should I really drink this? Ah, what the hell, I'm going to die anyway with these cuts." He "bottomed up" the thing and drank the whole liquid. Soon, he started coughing blood, and then he couldn't breathe. A second later, however, he felt perfectly fine. In fact, he felt awesome. When he looked at the wounds, nothing was there except for a few scars from the cuts. "Well now, looks like he wasn't lying to me." Daniel stood up and walked along. Not long after, Daniel found two doors; one had a blood coming from the door itself, the other one had nothing on it. Daniel, not wanting to deal with anything behind the bloody door, walked toward the regular one.  
"So, you survived. Good thing you listened to me then." Daniel was leaning against a wall to the right of Daniel.  
"Yeah, I guess I did listen to you. Now, I'm going through this door-"  
"No you aren't."  
"I'm not what?"  
"You aren't going through that door. Find a key to go into that door." Daniel pointed to the bloody door.  
"You must be crazy. There has to be shit back there. And where the hell would I even find a key?"  
"The key is in here." Daniel kicked a dead corpse.

"Do you really expect me to cut that open and put my hand in there? And then use the key to go into a blood leaking room?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong then." Daniel began to twist the doorknob until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, don't go through this door. I gave you that potion to heal yourself. Now I'm just asking for a favor in return. Besides, I'm you aren't I?" Daniel decided to listen to himself and walked over to the corpse.

"So exactly how do I get this key?"

"There's an entrance in the spine." Daniel sighed and turned the body over. He closed his eyes shut and shoved his hands inside. Surprisingly, the body was empty, and it was easy to locate the key.

"Fine then, let's go." He turned the body back around and went to the door. He tentatively unlocked the door. Just in case the person who put the key there in the first place came back, he shoved the key back into the corpse.

"Whose room is this?" The other Daniel, however, was gone from sight. It turns out that there wasn't anything wrong with the room. "Well, I might as well find out." Daniel stepped through the door and looked around the room. The floors were made of wooden planks, and the walls and ceiling both were made of stone. The only illumination came from a chandelier holding a dozen of lit candles.

"Welcome to Sara's room." Daniel was calmly sitting on a bed located near the side of the room  
"Who's Sara?"  
"Oh, sorry, forgot that you have no clue. Sara is Twilight's real name. The castle that you are located in was where her parents and their 'armies' of servants lived. Those shadows that you see running around are actually the servants."  
"So it's like the Amnesia game, right?" Daniel picked up a journal and started to read it.  
"Yeah, I guess you could kind of say that. Except it's with ponies and stuff." The journal Daniel was reading belonged to Sara. It detailed her life, both past and present. She wrote in one journal entry,  
_July 19, 2011_  
_I had another experiment performed on me today. I wanted to see if there was pleasure in pain. I guess there is. The cuts on my arm are healing well. It's hard to write since I've lost a lot of blood. I think tomorrow I'll- _  
The journal entry was covered with blood, making at least half of the page unreadable. Daniel didn't really want to know what other twisted experiments she would do later anyway.  
"Was she always like this, uh, Daniel?" Daniel said to Daniel.  
"I really don't know, try reading the past pages dumbass..." The Daniel on the bed laid down.  
"Alright, alright. Jeez." The Daniel with the journal flipped back to the beginning of the book. What he saw shocked him.

_January 01, 2001_

_ I had a great day today! Mommy, Daddy, and me went to one of Daddy's friend's party. There was food, and drinks, and some boring music. I don't mind though, it was fun. Later on though, I saw Mommy and Daddy fighting again. I wonder what's wrong?_

"She was an actual happy child."

"Seems so, doesn't it?" Daniel flipped through more pages.

_August 15, 2006_

_ My parents got divorced. My mom had caught my dad cheating with his co-worker. She's never happy anymore, my mom. She just complains about the bills and stuff like that._

For a 10 year old, Sara sounded older than she actually was.

_December 25, 2009_

_ I'm spending Christmas baby-sitting my step-father's son. He's barely ten right now. Eh, whatever, he a nice kid. He's kind of funny too, and he also gave me this strange nickname, Twilight Sparkle. Ever since I got some glitter stuck in my hair for a whole day he's been calling me that. Ugh, what an embarrassing moment. Oh great, he starting to play with the lighter again. It seems like that's his favorite toy aside from his knives. What a strange child._

"I had a baby-sitter too, when I was ten anyways. I remember she used to make fun of me though…"

_May 16, 2010_

_ It's the kid's birth-day today. He looks so happy. I'm kind of happy too, for the first time in years. My mom isn't happy; she's in the house fucking some scumbag. That woman is getting annoying now. She's never taking care of the little kid anymore; it's either just me or my step-dad taking care of him. Fucking bitch._

Her language was getting harsher by the years. Daniel flipped a few more pages until there was one page that had some drops of water on it.

_June 19, 2010_

_ I killed her. I killed her. I had too though; she was beating him, the little boy. She grabbed a lamp and hit him in the head with it. I grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the back when I saw that happen. He was bleeding so I took him to the hospital with her car. That's where I am right now, the hospital. I can't let anything happen to him, he's the only thing keeping me from going insane. Please, don't take him away._

Daniel realized that the drops of water are actually tears. He flipped through the pages until he noticed one giant word that stuck out.

_September 02, 2010_

_They took him away, the little kid. He's not little anymore though, he's twelve now. He's in a foster home since his father doesn't want to take care of him. The kid doesn't even remember me; the impact from the lamp caused amnesia. I just lost all my hope in life. I don't want to live. _

Daniel continued to read pages. It detailed the transformation from a regular girl to a disturbed, unemotional monster. The one thing she kept writing about was that little boy. She never once called him by name, just "little boy" or "kid" or some other stuff.

"Who is this kid she keeps talking about?"

"Well," The other Daniel was walking around the room. "I don't know. You've see him before though. He even goes to your school."

"Great, just great, more stuff to figure out." He closed the journal and placed it back on the shelf where he found it. The door started to unlock.

"Oh sh-" They said in unison. Daniel ducked underneath the bed (Both of them). The person, unfortunately, decided to lie down on the bed.

**Well, the 4****th**** chapter already. Cool.**

_Yup._

**So, what would you usually say at the end of a story?**

_Um, I guess a thanks to everybody who reads my stories and follows me._

**Alright, thank you guys for reading my stories!**

_Your stories? What do you mean by that?_

**I mean "our" stories. Jeez.**


	5. Chapter 5: Guns, People, and Problems

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**Hey guys, it's me again. Don't tell Daniel I was here, but anyways, My Little Pony and all its characters are owned by Hasbro or something like that. The same goes for Amnesia and its characters. They aren't owned by Hasbro though... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Guns, People, and Problems**

Staying as still as possible, Daniel and Daniel were hidden underneath the bed where Sara was sitting on. She probably just finished torturing someone since her boots were all bloody. After removing them she went into another door, probably in the restroom. This was the only chance for them to escape. Silently slipping out from under the bed, they moved quickly. Daniel took one more glance around the room, remembering how Sara used to be. Too bad that took too long, and Sara and Daniel looked at each other's eyes.

"Shit," Daniel murmured. The other Daniel, however, grabbed his arm and pulled hard. They both ran as quickly as they could, leaving Sara still dumbfounded from the whole event. They opened the other door and ran again.  
They had both been resting when they were far away from Sara. "Why the hell would she put her own room inside the same castle she tortures people in?!"  
"I don't know, maybe she thought it would be more convenient for her if she lived right next to the victims."  
"That's still pretty stupid, but I guess-" Shuffling heard from around the corner had interrupted the conversation.  
"You should probably get your bat ready. You can never be too safe in this hell hole." Daniel nodded as he took it out. Daniel peeked around the corner. A lady, her age was undetermined since he could only see her back, was trying to remain quiet. Whatever she was doing couldn't be seen.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Daniel whispered to the lady. She quickly stood inert, then abruptly ran... into a wall and was knocked unconscious. "What the hell was that- Holy shit?" He looked at her, seeing her bloody body.  
"Hey uh, whoever you are, get over here!"  
"Dude, call me Leinad or something- Whoa, it's been a long time since I've seen Aimi."  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, I keep forgetting..."

"Why is her body all….. Bloody?" Daniel was talking to an empty space. "Ugh, I hate it when he does that. Well, let's get you somewhere safe." He started dragging her inside a previous room since that was the only safe area he could think of. Once inside, he lit torches with some tinderboxes that were inside the same room. He also decided it best to wait for her to wake up before proceeding. It turns out that was only a little while; she sat up abruptly on the table he had put her on.

"Are you okay?" She ignored him and instead cautiously stared at him like a rabbit would stare at a snake. "Uh, Aimi, are you okay? Hello?" Daniel approached her, but she retreated as if he was holding a knife. "I'm not going to hurt you," She backed up into a corner, trying as much as possible to avoid him at all cost. Daniel edged closer to her. Aimi tried to run to the side of him, but instead ran right into his arm. He was holding her in a bear-hug. Daniel got a nice look at her and noticed her hair was an odd color of purple. Purple…. "Rarity?" She stopped struggling against him and turned to face him; a quizzical expression was worn on her face.

"So, you finally noticed the hair?" Leinad was sitting calmly on the table next to them.

"It would've been easier for you to tell me though."

"Yeah, I know, but whatever."

"So this Rarity," Leinad nodded. "Why is she mute?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. It could be from all those little shits in the halls." Daniel looked back to Rarity. Her purple hair that was usually in a nice curl was now covering half her face. She was curiously looking back and forth between Leinad and Daniel.

"What do I do with her?" Leinad shrugged, and began staring at a crack in the wall. Light was leaking through it.

"Agabuja," Rarity began talking nonsense and pointing towards the crack.

"What, what is it Aimi?" She ran over to the crack and looked through it.

"Agabuja!" Daniel walked over to the break and peeked through it. Sara was pacing back and forth inside her room.

"I can't believe he got into my room, who told him where the key was? He couldn't have remembered himself! I made sure of that. Who told him!?" She threw a knife she was toying with. "I can't let him find out. No, that would ruin everything." She sat down on her bed and grabbed a stuffed animal. Twilight squeezed the life out of it. "I can't let him find out…."

Daniel backed away, "How did you know about this?" He said looking at Aimi; she was busy childishly playing with a rat in the corner. She wasn't exactly the most credible person here. Actually thinking about it, Daniel realized he wasn't exactly credible either. Was he just imagining Leinad?

"Ahem…" Leinad was leaning against a wall. "There's a pistol over there. Just saying…" Daniel turned to look where he was pointing. A glass case was resting on a shelf.

"Jubaja," Aimi was mumbling again from her little corner.

"Yeah, uh, jubaja, I guess." Daniel inspected the glass. Inside was a pistol; his favorite to be exact. A Military issue Colt 45. M1911, the magazine held 8 45 caliber bullets. A reliable gun that would be able to shoot straight with mud poured down the barrel. "Hell yeah," Daniel literally punched through the glass and retrieved the several extra clips. Good thing there was a holster for the gun too.

"Dubadaba," Aimi looked at Daniel with wondrous eyes. Daniel smiled and waved good-bye to her. "Don't!" She almost pieced together a sentence.

"Huh? Do you want to come with me?" She nodded her head joyfully, and stepped behind him. "Alright then, let's go." He opened the door to be greeted by several "zombies". Rarity squeaked and clung onto Daniel tightly. "Hehe heh, so you assholes showed up. Well," Daniel un-holstered his gun, "I was already anxious to use this. Come on!" They rushed at him, but they ran into bullets. All of them were struck in the heart. 5 left. For these, Daniel wouldn't waste his precious bullets and instead used his bat to quickly dispatch the nuisances. The battle was over in a few minutes, and by the end, Daniel was happily whistling down a hallway with Rarity cautiously looking around.

"Bang, bang," She sounded to Daniel.

"Bang, bang is right." He ruffled her hair like a little child. Her habit of keeping tidy, however, was still apparent in her new personality since she slapped his hand and finger-combed her hair down again.

"No," she simply huffed and crossed her arms. Daniel chuckled, and he kept walking along the hallway.

"Hehe…." Laughter shortly rang out through the hallway.

"Oh shit."

"Sh- Shit?" Rarity was sounding out the word. "Shit!" She finally said happily, but when she noticed the black water in front of them, "Shit…" she mumbled frightened.

"Well, well, well, what took you guys so long? I've been waiting for some meat other than myself!" Pinkie Pie's head popped out from the water. "Eh, whatever, as long as I get to eat I'm happy as can be!" She sat on top of a crate, showing all the bites on her arms and legs most likely done by her. "You know, I always thought you would taste delicious Daniel. Hehe," Pink dived back into the water and disappeared.

"Pinkie Pie hadaka…" Aimi still had her little pet rat with her. She held him close to her chest for comfort. "Go….. I- Inside?" She barely managed to pronounce the sentence.

"Yeah, sorry Aimi, this is the only way inside."

"N- na- name?" She looked at Daniel.

"Whose name are you talking about?"

"Name!"

"My name?" She nodded. "My name's Daniel."

"A- Aimi?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah, your name is Aimi."

"Hm." She uneasily looked onward to the water ahead.

"Do you still want to come with me?" She nodded abruptly and hugged his arm.

"Y- Yeah." She imitated him.

"Alright then, let's go." He took out his flashlight and clicked it on. There were several boxes located in the shallow water. Maybe they could be used as stepping stones…. "Stay right here, okay?" Daniel pried off her vice grip of her hands. Rarity seemed even more uneasy, but still let go. She started to shake again like a scared little rabbit. Daniel sighed and jumped on a box. After making sure it could withstand the weight of both of them, he gestured for Aimi to jump across.

She, however, was too scared and just shook her head. "No, no, no, no,"

"Come on Rarity, jump."

"A- A- Aimi."

Daniel sighed, "Come on, _Aimi_, jump onto the crate, I'll catch you." Aimi looked at the water, then back at Daniel.

"Gajabu," She inched closer to the edge of the stone floor. "Cat- catch….M- me?"

"Yeah, come on and jump." She looked at him for a couple of seconds then jumped. If it weren't for Daniel, she would've slipped into the water.

"Um, yay?" She looked towards Daniel with a slight smile.

"Yeah, yay."

"Yay!"

"We're not done yet Aimi, we have to make it over to the other side okay Rar- Aimi?" She glanced over to the other side; there were 5 boxes between them and the stone floor. "Alright, ready for the next jump?" She nodded. "Okay then, hold-"

"Oh cool, you guys made it to the _1__st_box, just 5 more to go! You would want me to, oh say, do this?" Pinkie Pie pushed the box over; both Daniel and Aimi fell overboard. She took advantage and dove towards Aimi. Daniel, however, grabbed Pinkie before she got to her. "Wanna play, do ya?" Pinkie reared her head and slashed with her claw. This attack barely missed his head. He pulled his bat out and struck the side of her head.

"I don't have time to play…"

"Aw, why not, it's not like you're going anywhere." She was clearly unaffected by the hit and swiped again; this time she cut his thigh.

"Ow, you son of a-" He tried to kick her away from him, but she pulled Daniel back with his leg.

"Oh no you don't, you won't escape me a second time Danny boy." She raised a sharpened nail and stabbed it into his stomach half way. "I wonder what you're intestines feel like?" Pinkie Pie thrust harder. She was close to his intestines, but his hands were constricted behind his back.

"AH!"

"No," A rusty pipe hit the back of Pinkie's head, knocking her out. "Daniel!" Aimi kneeled next to him and slowly took Pinkie's claw out.

"Hi Aimi, thanks for-" Aimi covered his mouth so he wouldn't talk.

"No, n- n- n- needs h- he- help." She dragged him out of the water and into a safe room. Aimi could be seen searching through some shelves, looking for a little blue vile of liquid. Daniel looked down at his wound; blood was pouring out like a mini blood volcano. Ew.

"You better not fucking die asshole," Leinad grabbed Daniel by his shirt collar, "If you die, I die. Hey! Don't close those fucking eyes, I'm warning-" Daniel blacked out….

_Oh crap, cliff hanger guys! I am so very sorry for being this late guys, it's just that this week wasn't exactly my best. I had a screwy neck, sore muscles, a lot of homework, and I had clean my house. Sorry about that guys._

**If you guys want your own OC to be in the story, pm us or comment on our story, letting us know. (PM us the details of the character so others won't steal it.) See ya guys in one week!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rooms

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_Hey guys, Daniel here. Another chapter! Anyways, My Little Pony does not belong to me at all, so don't give me credit. Amnesia doesn't belong to me either. Remember to let me know if you want in on my story. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6: The Rooms**

Daniel woke up again in another room. This was becoming a habit. But hey, at least there was someone in front of him!  
"D- D- Dan- Daniel!" Aimi was sitting in front of him, smiling. He painfully got up and looked at the bandages around his stomach.  
"Did you do this?" Aimi nodded. "Wow, where did you learn how to fix wounds?"  
Aimi ruffled through her jacket pocket. She finally showed a picture of a hospital. "H- H- Here," Daniel took the picture. He recognized the hospital from somewhere, but he didn't remember.  
"You were a nurse?" She replied with a quick nod of her head.  
"Yeah, yeah!" He handed the picture back to her, and she stared at it for a while. Tears began to show.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry Aimi." He was hugging her like he would a little sister. After a while, she stopped crying. "Are you good now?"  
"Gubaja," She nodded solemnly. "Yeah."  
"Alright then, let's go." Daniel turned around to face the blockaded door when Aimi stopped him.  
"D- Daniel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"T- T- T- Thank- Thank you," and hugged him.  
"You're welcome."  
"Yes, this is all very nice and touching, but you still have to go on into the castle."  
"Yeah, I know. Come on Aimi, let's go." Daniel sighed.  
"Okay." They walked to through the hallway that was littered with pictures of the girls. At the end of the tunnel was a cassette player hanging from a cord. Daniel took it off and played it.

_"Well, hello Daniel and Aimi. It's been a while since I've talked to you, hasn't it? Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the rooms ahead of you are filled with different types of tests. You will have time limits since your 'friends' will be right behind you, trying to break the door. Good luck…" _The girls could be heard behind Aimi and Daniel. By the sound of it, they weren't that far…

_ "_Come on, hurry!" Daniel grabbed Aimi by the arm and bolted into the room in front of them. After locking the door behind them, Daniel surveyed the area in front of them. There was a contraption holding the door shut. It was powered by rotating gears that seemed to have been misplaced. The gears, in turn, were powered by a machine with coal for fuel. Switches would have to be moved in order to actually turn it on. From what Daniel could see, there was a pile of coal in the corner of the room. There were some gears lying around though… "Alright then…. Aimi, go get some pieces of coal from that small pile of it over there. After, try to find a way to operate the machine." A loud crash was heard from the door. "And quick please."

"Okay!" And she began to carry coal back and forth. Daniel went to the small gears.

_"Maybe if I fit them in a way…." _He fitted the gears in the holes, but they were too small to reach each other. Daniel grabbed some more gears and tried to fit them in between. It worked.

"Hey Aimi, did you find out how to use it?" When he turned to her, she was already done. An arm broke through the door.

"I'm coming for you Daniel!" It was Rainbow Dash.

"Daniel!" Aimi shouted to him.

"Throw the switch!" When she did the machine jumped into life. The gears rotated together, and the contraption that held the door shut released. Just on time since the door broke, and the Mane Six rushed in. "Let's get going Aimi!"

"NO! DON'T GO!" Fluttershy reached for Daniel, but she only slashed his sleeve.

"Ah, shit! Get out of my way Jessie!" Rainbow shoved Fluttershy out of the way. Daniel and Aimi, however, were already in the other room. The room was littered with mirrors. Light bounced off of each mirror, so that there was no way to get across the room without breaking the light beams.

"Great, what the hell am I supposed to do this?" The door was creaking at the force of the girls' power. "Come on, come on. Think Daniel, think!"

"Try deflecting the light beams with something." Leinad was calmly kicking around some rubble.

"With what asshole?!"

"I don't know. Maybe miss beauty queen has a mirror."

Daniel turned to her, "Aimi, do you have a mirror?"

"M- M- Mirror?"

"Yeah, do you have one?"

"Um, y- yeah!" Aimi began rummaging through her pockets until she finally revealed a hand mirror and handed it to him.

"Let's see if this works…." He stuck the mirror in front of one beam. The beam successfully bounced off and hit the wall. "Alright, come on then Aimi!" The door's hinges loosened.

"Ah!" Aimi shrieked when a hand grabbed her jacket. Daniel rushed over to her and ripped off the sleeve that was caught. "J- J- Jacket! No!"

"Hurry up!" They both crouched through the beams of light, careful not to set them off. Fluttershy's hand managed to break through the door and reach the lock.

"Come on and hurry up Fluttershy, I'm hungry!"

"No, none of you will kill him except for me!" The door gave into their power and broke.

"Aw, they're already half-way through the test!"

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Run through it!" Rainbow literally dashed through it, a trail of spikes followed her steps.

"Aimi, you better freaking run!" Daniel bolted towards the other side of the room; Aimi was right behind him.

"Come on, they're getting away!" The three girls ran towards their prey like cheetahs. Diving into the next room, Aimi and Daniel managed to make it into their next chamber of tests. The room, however, just had Applejack.

"Ap- Ap- Apple-"

"Cassandra…."

"Oh, hello Daniel and Aimi, how nice of you both to drop by."

"Uh, Cassandra, we kind of need to go right now. Your friends are trying to kill us."

"Oh, what's the rush Daniel? Dying isn't all that bad you know." Casey's rags that she wore before were replaced with a dazzling red dress that came down to her legs. Instead of worn out shoes, she had silver slippers that were studded with emeralds. The bandages that originally covered her eye were now replaced with a beautiful eye-patch beaded with rubies. Instead of a cartwheel around her neck there was a gleaming, golden necklace that carried a small diamond.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, Sara just opened my 'eye', if you get my meaning." She giggled. "Oh Daniel, it's so useless."

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You trying to save us is absolutely ridiculous. We can't be saved, not with all this rubbish like missing eyes and such. No, we're gone for good now. It's just a shame that you haven't come to this conclusion yet."

"Of course I can save you! What happened to you Cassandra; what the hell did Sara do to you?"

"Just give up Daniel!" She picked up a knife that was near her and charged at Daniel.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cassandra?"

"Nothing is wrong with me; I just finally realized that trying to survive here is useless. Why do you keep persisting? Just give in, it's easier that way. Look at Aimi; that happens to you when you try so hard. It slips out of your grasp like smoke." They were circling around each other like a sword fight.

"Just because you all broke so easily doesn't mean I will." Daniel turned his attention to the shaking door and gave Cassandra enough time to slash at him. The knife barely missed his fingers.

"What makes you so much better than all of us, huh? Nothing, that's what. If you went through _half _of the shit we had to go through, you'd be a vegetable. I don't know why Sara wanted you to help us; you can't even take care of yourself."

"Why do you even care? If you really want me to go crazy then just let me go on." Aimi tried to slip past Casey only to be slashed at.

"Don't even think about it miss prissy. None of you are going to get through. My friends are going to break that door soon, come in here, and rip you both to shreds. I will happily-" A bullet hole appeared in her knee. "Ah! What the hell?!"

"Come on Aimi, let's go before her 'friends' really do get through.

"Uh- huh," Aimi looked at her previous friend. "Bad Applejack," and kicked her in the stomach.

"I'll be there when you go insane Daniel, and that's a promise!"

"Whatever Casey, I'll be there when you go sane!" Daniel and Aimi ran through the long room. It was already too late when the other came through the doorway.

"Hey Apple, you alright?" Rainbow helped her up.

"Well Rayne, I was shot in the knee with a 45 caliber bullet and a girl just kicked me in the stomach. What do you think?"

"Hehe, well did it feel nice?"

"No, Pinkie, it didn't feel nice."

"Oh well, maybe you just didn't get hit in the right area. HAHA-"

"Shut up…" Applejack said as she slapped her in the back of the head. "I ain't any Sara."

"Excuse me, did you say my name?" Twilight walked in the room from a hidden passage.

"Uh no I was-"

"She was making fun of you by saying that you enjoy pain." Cassandra glared at her.

"Oh really now Applejack?"

"Well, uh, I guess I kind of-" Twilight came nose to nose with her.

"When you experience the things I have gone through, pain is nothing. In fact, it becomes the cure to your problems. So if you have any problems with me, go through what I've gone through. Then maybe you can make fun, you got that?"

"Y- Y- Yes m- ma'am."

"Good, now girls," She paced back and forth. "Who told him where the keys to my room were?"

"What? No one told him, why would you say that?"

"HE GOT INTO MY ROOM, RAYNE. SOMEONE," She tried to restore her posture, "someone had to tell him. He wouldn't just miraculously remember. He has amnesia, girls, so somebody told him." She glanced at each of them, trying to detect guilt. Fluttershy did love him…

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Did you tell him Jessie?"

"No, why would I tell him?"

"Everyone knows you love him, so maybe you told him so he would kill me."

"Twilight, no, I would never do something like that! You're my closest friend!" Twilight backed her against a wall.

"If I find out you did, you're going to wish you died. Got it? Good." She walked briskly to the hidden passage. "Go get em' girls. You all should know what to do…."

"Phew, I thought she was going to rip my head off!"

"Did you tell him Flutter?"

"NO! Oh my gosh, why does everyone always think of me as a weak minded person!" She stormed off through the door. Soon after, Rainbow and Pinkie followed. Casey decided to stay and fix her knee.

Aimi and Daniel were running through the halls, trying to get ahead of the others as much as they could. At least Daniel knew where Applejack was now. Cassandra was right though, he didn't know what he could do to try to reverse their mental wounds. Till' then, however, he would just have to protect Aimi and himself. Even that was hard enough…

"Aimi, I think we got far enough ahead."

"Oh, okay," They stopped running and rested against the walls.

"What do I do Aimi?"

"Huh?" She turned to look at him.

"Why am I here? I can't save anyone or anything but _no_. Sara had to choose me. Why? I don't know, maybe because she likes to see me squirm?! What the hell do I-" Aimi punched him across the face.

"Shhh."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry Aimi; I just don't know what to do."

Aimi shrugged, "Eh." Getting up from her spot opposite of him, she sat next to him. "Yafuda."

"What?"

"Ya- Hmmmm." She seemed frustrated. "Shit…."

"Ha-ha. You'll get it soon.

_Oh boy, another late chapter. I have tons of excuses but they're excuses. I hope you guys liked this one, but to tell you the truth, I have no idea what I'm going to write about next. Oh well, I'll cross the bridge when it comes. Message me if you want in okay? See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7: Who the Hell are You?

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_This is pretty freakin' awesome. I never actually thought that I would get this many people following me. So yeah, the usual boring "My Little Pony does not belong to me or Goose, and Amnesia: The Dark Descent doesn't either." Thank you all who favorited/followed/commented on my story, enjoy! And also, thank you Leviathantamer for the OC character and the introductive event. (P.S., the character who seems pretty freakin' awesome isn't mine.)_

**Chapter 7: Who the Hell are You?**  
Daniel and Aimi were currently camping out inside another room since they had last sat down. Unfortunately for them, the girls had caught up with them, and they were right outside of the door. Busily searching for items, Aimi tossed items around until she found actual useful objects like some hollow needles or tinderboxes. Daniel was holding the door closed for as long as he could, but it _was _kind of made of wood.  
"You done yet Aimi?" He called behind him.  
"Yeah!" Aimi ran over to him and dumped the items in his backpack.  
"Alright then, let's get the hell out of here!" Daniel released his hold on the door and immediately started to run. The door by itself had only lasted a few seconds until it burst inward with the girls behind it.  
"You aren't leaving me!" Fluttershy lunged towards Daniel and pinned him down.  
"Aimi, keep going! I think I got this..." Aimi was hesitant but ran.  
"You really are stupid aren't you?" Rainbow managed to wrestle Fluttershy off him. Unfortunately for them, Daniel had a little trick up his sleeve; in between the event of sitting down and the event of holding the door down, he made a sort of bomb out of magnesium. Once lit, the device should create a bright flash. Now unfortunately for Daniel who wasn't a chemist, the device instead released a smoke cloud that surrounded him and everyone around him. If it weren't for the terrible smell and loud bang, Fluttershy would've have been able to scope him out. When Aimi heard the loud crack, she immediately began to run back.  
"Daniel?" She called out to him but remained out of the cloud.  
"Aimi, I can't really see!" From inside the pitch black abyss, it looked like space. He had bumped into many things, including Cassandra, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie.  
"DANIEL!" He stumbled along towards her voice and finally made it out of the room.  
Daniel coughed, "Alright, let's get going then," and they both took off.  
"Boom!"  
"Uh-huh, boom." The girls could be heard, screaming and yelling maniacally through the halls. How it is possible for them to be already catching up is unknown, but they were anyway. They soon rounded a corner and were almost scared to death by what they saw...  
"Go on ahead..." Another guy looking fine and dandy was standing calmly in the middle of the hall.  
"Dude, I don't think you know-"

"Just go, I'll be fine." He pulled out a sword that was made of pitch black steel.  
"Dude-" The man shot him a look, "Alright, if you insist..." Daniel shrugged and then ran with Aimi down the hall.  
"Alrighty, back to work," The man strolled to the sound of the girls. They were surprised of his arrival.  
"Who the hell are you?" Rainbow skidded to a stop.  
"No one much, just a man passing through," His sword had turned into a dagger that he was now spinning around with his hand.  
"Well, whoever you are, get out of our way."  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't do that..."  
"Screw you then!" Applejack rushed forward with the knife from before. The man, however, was quicker and knocked her off balance. He used this time to grab her by the neck and peered into her eyes.  
"Hm," Her red aura was becoming visible the more he stared. It leaked off her body like slime. Cassandra couldn't move, even if she wanted to. "Nope, too tainted."  
"What the hell are you doing to her!?" Rainbow charged next. Throwing Cassandra at her, the person sidestepped from his original position. Once Rainbow dashed by, he grabbed her hair. Yet again grabbing the neck, he stared into her eyes. Rayne's bright, rainbow colored aura appeared as well. Her aura had also fallen of her like slime. "Jeez, are you all so contaminated?" He really didn't need to try out Pinkie; he could just _smell _the evil pouring out of her. There was only one person left... "Ah, Fluttershy."  
"M- M- Me?" She started shaking and inched away. "W- W- What exactly d- d- do you want?" He walked closer. "EEP!" She dropped down into a fetal position. Pinkie stepped between him and Jessie.  
"Oh no ya don't! You are not going to hurt-" The man had stuck the black blade into her stomach. "Wowie, I- I-" She looked down to the knife; it sure felt like she was getting stabbed, but there was no blood leaking out. He raised the knife higher and higher until it came to the bottom of her neck. "W- W- What are you-" The man finally brought the knife straight up through her skull and out. Instead of splitting her in half, the body was left unscarred. "What?" Pinkie had a questioning look on her face when she dropped to her knees, holding the spot where the knife had entered. She then collapsed to the floor.  
"What did you do to her!?" Jessie, or Fluttershy, had her back against the wall.  
"This knife only pierces the aura layer of the body. The thing about this knife, though, is that it can only pierce evil aura. You," he pointed the edge of the blade towards her, "are the least contaminated here. That doesn't you're not evil or corrupted though; you're just _less _evil or corrupted." He then took out a small syringe and jabbed it into his arm. After, he drew some clear liquid out. "Now I'm going to inject you with this. It's is going to sting a bit, but-" She tried to duck underneath him, but got caught anyways.  
"NO! LET ME GO!" She squirmed in his grasp to no avail.

"Now, now, Fluttershy, just stay still and it'll be over soon! Well actually, the memories are going to hurt a lot, but whatever…" Fluttershy froze, too frightened to move. Taking the syringe, he slowly injected the needle tip into her neck. Once the serum was completely in, he then slung her over his shoulder and walked through the wall.

"W- W- What-" She began to convulse on his shoulder; probably from his blood.

"Shhh, just be quiet."

"I- I- I can't…. I can't feel my body…"

"I know, it's all part of the process. Now please, just go to sleep." Once he capped his hand over her eyes, she passed out….

"What in the hell just happened?" From halls away Cassandra and Rayne were awakening from their "nap".

"I have no idea. Who is that freakin' guy?"

"Why are you asking me; it's not like I would know!" She shook her head to clear her head when she noticed Pinkie Pie still on the floor. "Pinkie, you alright?" No response… "Oh shit, what did that bastard do?!" She rushed to Pinkie's lying body.

"What's wrong with her?" Rayne also kneeled next to her. Cassandra checked Pinkie's pulse; it was there, but it was extremely faint.

"I have no idea. Come on, help me bring her to Twilight." Both Rayne and Cassandra hung an arm around their shoulder and dragged her back.

We cut to Daniel and Aimi, fighting some monsters off their hides. **THWACK**, the sound of a bat against the rib cage could be heard within the halls. Another crash was heard; Rarity had just pierced the chest of one with a sharpened pipe. The monsters in the halls they were facing were starting to become less and less of a threat the more Daniel and Aimi face them. **BANG**, a gunshot was heard now, and a bullet went into the heart of an enemy. That was the last one.

"Fun!" Aimi was jumping up and down joyfully.

"Yeah, it actually is kind of fun." Aimi was still hopping around like a little kid with a sugar rush when a man appeared in front of them.

"Hey, you're that guy that saved us, aren't you?"

The man took off his trilby hat and bowed, "The one and only."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Hm," He thought for a moment, "I don't know yet; I've been trying to think of a name for the past few days."

"Huh, don't tell me you have amnesia as well."

"No, I just don't like my real name." Daniel scoffed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's just say I solve problems." He started to walk away. "Sorry, but I can't exactly stay here; this world doesn't really like me," and with that he walked straight into a wall.

"Adafa?" Aimi looked at the wall with intrigue. She started to poke the wall to see how he had gotten through.

"The more we go on the more confusing this freakin' place gets. Ugh, come on Aimi, it's time to go."

Aimi, who was still probing the wall, nodded her head and grabbed Daniel's hand. "Uh-huh." On they went, more cassettes, puzzles, monsters, and mysteries waited for them….

Fluttershy opened her eyes to a bright, white room. Wait, she could see with her eyes, not her enhanced sense of smell or hearing. How'd her eyes get back into their sockets? She sat up in the bed she was in; she was just sleeping? What about the wheel around her neck? When she touched the area it should've been there was nothing but air. Getting off the bed, she noticed her legs and arms were now healed of the ugly cuts they held before. "Um, h- h- hello?" She wandered around some more before she found a closet full of more white clothes. Putting the wear on, Fluttershy moved on through another room. Another white room except this one had a few belongings such as a leather journal in the middle of the room. Questionably placed on the floor, she went to inspect this book. _Journal of Daniel _was written on the front in giant, messy words. She thought that this was written by a 5 or 6 year old.

"It's not nice to be looking at people's belongings." She dropped the book abruptly and spun around; the man who injected her with the serum was leaning against a doorway. From instinct, Fluttershy cowered in fear and started to back away.

"I- I- I'm so sorry I- I was just c- curious!" The man took a step closer. "P- P- Please don't hurt me! EEP!"" Ducking underneath her own arms, she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Jeez, you don't have to freak out _that _much! The journal isn't even mine, it's that one guy you think loves you."

"Huh?" She looked up into the man's eyes. He seemed okay enough not to, uh, "hide" from. "This is Daniel's journal?"

"Yup, if you want to read go ahead. I already finished it." The Man went over to a chair and sat down. He began tinkering with his knife.

"I- I- I guess I could…" She quickly picked the book up and flipped to page 1. After a while of reading in silence, she began to cry.

"I guess you must've gotten to that part…." The Man sheathed his knife/sword and went to kneel next to Fluttershy. "Jessie, is it?" She nodded, "Well Jessie, now you know why exactly why Daniel's here."

"Oh my god, Daniel, I'm- I'm so sorry…"

"Eh, what for, it's not like you did anything to him anyway. Well actually, if you count trying to brutally murder him countless numbers of times I guess you did."

"How did you get this?"

"I just took it from the asylum, why?"

Jessie stared at him for a while; getting into an asylum would be very hard for a regular person… "Who are you?"

"Hm," The Man thought for a little while again, "Call me Zero…."

_Alright guys, thanks for reading the new chapter of the story. And Leviathantamer, I hope I didn't butcher your OC too much now. On a serious note though, thank you for the guy; I was kind of running out of ideas then along came yours, so thanks. Okay then, I'll be leaving then, bye!_


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_Hey guys, how ya doin? It's another chapter to my story, yay! Anyways, thanks for reading it and following me and my story. Like always, My Little Pony and Amnesia don't belong to me so yeah, enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: Revelations of Half the Mind…**

"Come on Aimi, no time to play with toys now." Daniel called to Aimi. They were inside some kind of classroom. There were shelves filled with dolls, toys, and a whole lot of other kid's stuff.

"Humph," Aimi huffed to herself as she put away the dolls she started to play with. With her arms crossed, she trudged back to Daniel and yet again grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Aimi you'll get to play with toys when we get out of here." She already started to beam with happiness at the thought.

"Okay…" With his flashlight, Daniel looked through some more rooms. From what he saw, he guessed the section was the nursery. It even had desks and chairs too. With some more careful examination, he noticed a single white paper pinned to a chalkboard. It was aged, but he could still see the letter etched in red crayon…

"Happy Birth-Day…" He repeated the words. Once they were out, it seemed as if time slowed to a halt. Daniel saw a bright flash of light…

_Daniel woke up with his hands shackled behind his back. Two men were caring him across a long hallway that was lit with torches._

_ "Where the hell am I?" Daniel thought out loud. No one replied. He remembered being in his room when red eyes abducted him… "Oh shit, let me go!" The men dragged him through a double door entrance that opened to a group of 5 girls strapped to chairs. Another girl was talking to them all. _

_"Ah, there you are. Applejack, excuse me for a moment. Girls, I want you all to meet the person my personal assistant from now on." The girl who was standing dropped her scalpel and walked over to Daniel, "My, my, aren't you a handsome one." She held his head up by the chin. "Hm."_

_"Screw you lady, I'm 13."_

_"Well, for a 13 year old, you are rather tall. Besides, I'm sixteen." Twilight responded. "Close enough. Anyways, that is actually not why you're here. You're here to assist me with my little experiment. Now boys," She looked at the people holding Daniel. "Go get him to his room. He will begin to service as soon as possible."_

_"Yes ma'am." They said simultaneously and walked him out of the room. Daniel could hear conversation from inside the room. The men continued through another hallway and took a left. This time, they tossed him inside a room and locked it from the outside._

_ "HEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! YOU GOT THE WRONG FREAKIN' GUY!" He hit the door to no avail. Daniel sighed and sat on a bed in the room. He stayed there, not really knowing what to do. After a while, however, the door's handle started to jiggle and finally swung open._

_ "Hello Daniel." The lady from the other room appeared. She was holding a pistol, probably to protect herself from Daniel._

_ "Listen lady, I don't know why you abducted me, but I don't know you."_

_ "Oh no Daniel; you know me, you just forgot."_

_ "What are you-" It hit him; a memory from seventh grade flashed in his mind. He saw her once while walking from school. It was almost like she was stalking him. "You're that one girl I saw following me."_

_ "There we go. Now was that so hard to remember?"_

_ "That still doesn't explain why I'm here!" _

_ The lady clicked her tongue, "Now Daniel, I have this 45 caliber gun here that can blow you to bits. Do you really think it's a good idea to get rowdy with me?" Daniel eased up, "Okay, now I know this is confusing, but you're here because I want you to talk."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Just to talk, and I guess also bring those girls you had seen some food every now and then." She sat down on a chair opposite from him. Crossing her legs, she rested her hand that held the gun in her lap. "This shouldn't be a very hard task, but you too shall participate in this little experiment. I will attach a cart wheel around your neck that will keep you from sleeping." _

_ "Why me, there are more people at my school who are more suited for your little job."_

_ "I brought you here for a reason, Daniel. Now just do as I say and you should be fine. Well, I mean moderately fine I guess." She clapped twice, signaling for two men to come inside. They secured the wheel she was talking about and quickly left. Daniel had already started to fidget with the device._

_ "Ah! This thing is already choking me!"_

_ "Well, that is the point of it. Now then, go out that back door and go on through the cells. First go to Cell 1-E, then 2-D, next 3-C, after 4-B, and lastly 5-A."_

_ "That's it?"_

_ "Uh-huh." They both stared at each other, observing one another. "Well, come on then, get to it." She briskly walked out of the room and called behind her. "Oh, and don't even think about leaving their cell doors unlocked. Good luck. Remember, they could all be saved, there is always a way…" _

_ "Ugh, fucking hell, man." He tried to maneuver the uncomfortable wheel around his neck, trying to get it into a less restraining position. It didn't work. "Okay then, might as well go on." Daniel grabbed a key ring off the rack and walked through the backdoor. Inside must have been a torture chamber. All sorts of shackles, blades, and other miscellaneous objects of malice were scattered around the room on shelves. In fact, this whole section of the halls reminded him of Cupcakes… He shuddered. Daniel continued throughout the hallway until he found Cell 1-E. He flipped through the key he had and opened the door. Someone shuffled within the dark cell. Daniel carefully walked inside until he heard a gasp._

_ "EEP!" A quiet voice came from the darkness._

_ "Uh… Hello?" He stood still, trying to listen._

_ "Please, don't hurt me!" More shuffling came from within the cell._

_ "Um, I don't exactly know what you're talking about lady." _

_ Silence…_

_ "Hello, lady?" She started to move into the light of the torch outside. Daniel was only able to see her blood covered legs._

_ "You're…. You're not here to hurt me?" The girl stepped more into the light to reveal her cuts on her arms and stomach._

_ "Are you okay?" He rushed over to her. Squeaking, she backed away quickly._

_ "No, please, don't look at me. I- I- I look scary…"_

_ "What are you talking about?" Daniel took another step forward. She took another step back._

_ "NO! Please, I don't want you to see me…."_

_ "Whatever…" He walked outside and grabbed the torch. If she would come to the light, he would bring the light to her._

_ "NO!" She sunk back into the shadows, staying as much as possible away from the light. When there was no shadow left, she hid underneath her long, pink hair. The hair, however, did not hide the cuts, burns, and gashes that covered her arms and legs. They were the source for the blood. Daniel was horrified at both the image and the person who would do something like this._

_ "Lady, I got all the time in the world. Come on and just show me."_

_ "Meep…" _

_ "Come on, it's probably not as bad as you think it is."_

_ "If- If you insist. But please, don't run away…" She slowly got up and showed her face. There was an ugly cut that carved a permanent smile on her face. It was stitched so that it would leave an even uglier scar._

_ "Whoa…."_

_ "See," She shrank back into her hair, "I knew you would think I'm scary. Now just go away!" _

_ "No," He calmly walked over and hugged her. She tried to shove him off, but that was like trying to shove off a bear._

_ "Let me go!"_

_ "No, you're not scary at all. I'm just trying to prove that to you…"_

_ "You're lying."_

_ "Why would I be hugging you if I'm lying?" She remained quiet. _

_ "Daniel, it's time to move on from Fluttershy. Come on then!" The girl from before spoke into a speaker that sounded throughout the cells, "Alright, I'm going! Jeez… See you later Fluttershy." Walking out of her cell, and remembering to lock it, he moved into a new area. Same torture devices hung off the walls, but instead of only one solitary cell there were many others that lined the hall. Most people who were in them were calling out to one cell. "That must be Cell 2-D." Inside was a shivering teenaged girl. She covered her ears._

_ "Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up…" She was talking to herself._

_ "Excuse me," Daniel's voice must've pierced through everyone else's since she looked up. She had the same exact injuries from Fluttershy besides the "smile". No, her cut was a frown… He walked inside anyway._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm-"_

_ "You're that kid from before, aren't you?"_

_ "Well-"_

_ "Yeah, you are. What do you want?"_

_ "I-"_

_ "You want to hurt me some more don't you?"_

_ "Why-"_

_ "Don't lie."_

_ "HOLY FUCKING SHIT LADY, LET FUCKING ANSWER AND MAYBE YOU'LL KNOW!" Daniel screamed out, silencing everybody including the other cells._

_ "I'm- I'm so sorry. I-"_

_ "No, I should be the one apologizing. I should've known a little better. After all, who can get a word in WITH EVERYONE TALKING AT ONCE?" Daniel shouted to everyone around him. Nervous coughing came from some._

_ "Hehe," Her giggle made her curly, pink hair bounce. "Thank you for that." She stood up to show her bloody clothes, "The name's Pinkie, don't wear it out." Pinkie stuck out a hand._

_ "Nice to meet you, my name's Daniel." Daniel took her hand and shook it._

_ "It's nice to meet you too Daniel." Even with that nasty "frown", Pinkie's smile was absolutely wonderful._

_ "Okay, time to move it Daniel." _

_ "Alright, alright, I'm going!" Daniel called back to the voice from the speaker. He walked out of the cell and locked behind him._

_ "Thanks again Daniel, you know, for uh-"_

_ "Yeah, no problem," Once he was out of the vicinity, however, the ruckus restarted._

_ "SERIOUSLY!?" Pinkie's scream rang out. Daniel sighed, but he had to move on to the next area. The next area, however, seemed quiet, too quiet… There were no torture devices, blood, or any signs of pain. Instead, the whole section was colored a solid white. Walking over to the only standing cell, he peered inside._

_ "Um, hello?" The room was perfectly lit, allowing Daniel to see inside. One purple haired girl was sitting down against a wall. She seemed so lonely and scared until Daniel spoke._

_ "Oh thank god!" She quickly sat up, but cringed from her cuts scattered around her body. "I thought I'd never see anyone else!" Daniel unlocked the gate and entered. "You aren't here to hurt me more, are you?" The girl slowly started to back up._

_ "What? No, no of course not! I was just told to come here." _

_She gave him an unconvinced glance, "Oh really?"_

_ "If you really don't trust me I could just leave." Daniel opened the gate._

_ "No!" She grabbed his shoulder a little too quickly; her cuts caused immense pain in her side and she almost fell. Luckily Daniel caught her._

_ "Hey, you alright? I mean I know you're cut and all, but you seem more cut than the others."_

_ "No, ah." She moaned as he sat her on a bench located outside of the cell. "I don't think you're allowed to do this."_

_ "Whatever, it's not a big deal. Besides, you seem pretty hurt."_

_ "Ow," She prodded her wound, "nothing a lady can't handle, darling."_

_ "If you say so," _

_ They were both quiet for a few seconds until the woman asked, "What is your name?"_

_ "Daniel."_

_ "What a handsome name."_

_ "It's nice to meet you. And your name is?"_

_ "Rarity."_

"_Rarity, that's your name?"_

_ "Yes, Rarity, is there a problem?"_

_ "No, it's just that- Never mind," He turned away._

_ "Just to let you know, my real name is Aimi. It's just some silly little nickname that my friends and I came up with from this kid's show."_

"_Oh, that's why."_

"_So, if you aren't here to torture me more, what are you here for?"_

_ "Like I said, I was just told to come here and talk to you guys."_

_ "Huh. Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you're here. I was starting to go insane from not hearing anyone else's voice besides mine."_

_ "You're welcome." They stayed sitting there for a while until he decided it was time to move back into the cell._

_ "Okay Daniel, time to enter the final chamber."_

"_See you around then Rarity."_

_ "Just call me Aimi, Daniel." He nodded and left to the next area. This one was very different from all the other ones. There was not a single cell in this hallway. Instead, there was just a rainbow haired girl shackled to a wall. She was also cut like the others but these seemed more like scratches. Daniel quickly ran over and unlocked her restrains. Soon after he did that, she bolted forward and pinned him down to the ground. The girl raised a fist and brought it down; missing Daniel, her hand hit solid rock. Daniel took this time to shake her off. He locked her arms to her side and pinned her down to the ground with his weight. _

_ "Calm down!" _

_ She still wriggled underneath him._

_ "Come on! I'm not here to hurt you!"_

_ The girl stopped and stared into Daniel's eyes, "What are you here for then?"_

_ "I'm just here to talk okay? Are you calm now?" She nodded, "Okay, now I'm going to-" The girl already took advantage of this to slip from underneath him. "Hey!" _

_ "Like hell you're here just to talk!" The teen said as she grabbed something to defend herself with._

_ "If I was supposed to do something to you I would've done it when you were chained. So please, calm down before you hurt yourself."_

_ "Hurt myself? What, am I too young to defend myself? Huh?"_

_ "What? What are you-?"_

_ "Well I'm not! I'm at least 14 and a half!"_

_ "Cool, but I don't really care."_

_ She looked at him for a while, looking for any signs of dishonesty, "Hm, you seem to be okay. All the other guys had weird eyes and stuff."_

_ "There, you see? I just want to talk okay? Now please put that piece of human bone down."_

_ "What- AH!" She squealed as she saw her supposed weapon. She also jumped onto Daniel and hung on for dear life. Taking notice of what she had just done, the girl cleared her throat, embarrassed and got off. "Well, I guess you really are okay." _

_ "Duh."_

_ "Hey, after what I've gone through I can't be too sure alright?"_

_ He looked at her, "Yeah… Yeah I know."_

_ "So…" She coughed, "I'm sorry about tackling you and all."_

_ "Eh, it's not that big of a deal getting tackled by someone as small as you."_

_ "What- Hey, screw you man."_

_ "What's this, you want to screw me now?"_

_ "That's not what I- Oh forget you." _

_ "I'm just putting this out here, but you're Rainbow Dash aren't you?"_

_ She turned to him quickly, "How do you know that? Only my friends…. You better not have hurt any of them or so help me-"_

_ "Holy shit… No, I didn't hurt them just like I did not hurt you. All I did is talk to them okay."_

_ Rainbow stared at him for a while again. "Alright then, I believe you." She sat down on the ground, "Yeah, I'm Rainbow Dash. You are?"_

_ "Daniel."_

_ "Hey, you're that guy from earlier aren't you, the one from that other room right?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Daniel, time's running out. Get over to the next area."_

_ "Hey I'm sorry Rainbow-"_

_ "My real name's Rayne."_

_ "I'm going to have to chain you back up."_

_ "Eh, no problem," Once Daniel finished he said his good bye and went on to the next floor. This one chamber was different from the rest; it was a little girl's room painted pink and such. The woman who was comfortably sitting on a bed was dressed in the same red dress that she had worn to present day._

_ "Daniel, it's so nice to see you!" She swiftly got up and went over and kissed him. On the lips, mind you. Her country accent told him who it was…_

_ "Uh, hello, uh, Applejack." Daniel froze in place._

_ "Is something wrong dear?"_

_ "Yeah, the fact that someone I don't know at all is kissing me."_

_ "Oh Daniel, always is playing around."_

_ "I should probably get going."_

_ "Oh, come on, don't leave yet." She turned seductive, " We still have a few minutes, if you know-"_

_ "Oh, yeah, look at the time. Yeah, I've really gotta get going, you know all those, uh, whatever you think I do. Bye!"_

_ "Wait!" She called out to Daniel, who was already gone. He had started running through the past halls until he got back to his room. Finally taking a breather and letting everything sink in, he realized what the hell he was getting into._

_ "Ah, Daniel, back so soon?" He saw the woman from earlier on his bed._

_ "What the __**FUCK **__are you doing to those people inside?"_

_ "Whatever do you mean?" She grinned._

_ "You know exactly what the hell I mean! And Applejack, what the hell did you do?!"_

_ "Oh, that," She sat up, "That would be something I would like to call indoctrination."_

_ "You brainwashed her!?"_

_ "Well, if you would like to say it like that, yes."_

_ Daniel sighed, "You're Twilight, aren't you."_

_ "Yes, yes I am. Call me Sarah; Twilight was a-"_

_ "Nickname created among friends right?"_

_ "No," Sarah's gaze seemed to go "away". "It was created by my little brother. I fear that I may never talk to him again." She stayed inert. "Ahem, never mind that now. You are to stay here for the remainder of the time until I further instruct you." Sarah stood up from the bed and quickly left. She had tears in her eyes._

_ "Alrighty then, that wasn't weird at all." Daniel paced around slowly, observing his surroundings. There was an eye dropper that wasn't there a second ago… "What's this, something Sarah wants me to put in my eye?" A note covered the bottle explaining how to apply it. Daniel shrugged, and dropped some of the red liquid into his eyes. Shortly after, his eye's started to burn and his vision blurred. "Okay, so this was a __**very **__bad idea!" Daniel tried to rub his eyes to stop the pain, but it continued. "Ah fuck, what the hell was that thing?" Stumbling into the bathroom to wash the liquid away, Daniel continued to rub his eyes. Right when he turned on the sink, the pain went away; his vision cleared and he saw that the assumed tears he had cried were actually blood. Not only that, his iris that was originally brown had turned red. Blood red… "What the hell! What did that freaking thing do to me?!" He intently looked into his own eyes, "Huh, it's actually not that bad." Daniel started to chuckle as he walked out of the terribly put together bathroom. A glowing wooden panel in the ceiling caught his attention. "Huh, that wasn't glowing before," Daniel walked underneath it and managed to dislodge it from place. This made enough room for him to climb up into the ceiling. Only having the length for crawling, he continued to a ventilation shaft. Voices came from a small opening ahead of him._

_ "Why do you so strongly insist on the safety of the boy?"_

_ "He's different from the rest of my servants for many reasons, such as Zero's interest with him." Twilight was conversing with a group of 5 people. They seemed to be her advisors. _

_ "Is there something else that is on your mind?" A man spoke out from the group._

_ "I have told you before Haks; do not use your ability on me."_

_ "I do not have to, ma'am, in order to tell you are in distress."_

_ Sarah was silent for a while. "Yes, there is another reason. I am not, however, obligated to answer your question._

_ "Yes ma'am."_

_ "If I may, madam," this voice belonged to a female. "He seems to have a stronger will than others. It will take longer for him to break. We should test him harder."_

_ "Do you really think I am not aware of this Sheik?"_

_ "No madam, I mean no offense."_

_ "She is correct Sarah." Two people, male and female, spoke as one. They were probably nocturnal twins. "He must be tested-"_

_ "Enough! I do not want to hear any more about this topic."_

_ "He's going to be fun. It's been a while since I've had someone tough." A masked person announced, "Yeah, just thinking about it makes me drool. Hehe…" Their voice was distorted from a small device located around the neck. Daniel moved on, trying to be as quiet as he could. The vent led out into a hallway lit with torches. He decided to explore the space below and crawled out. _

_ "What was that whole thing about?" He looked around the hallway. Certain objects glowed out of the darkness. "Am I seeing things?" Daniel closed his eyes shut for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes back up, he found that the glowing objects disappeared, but that he could now see into the dark. "What did that thing do to my eyes?" He did this again. When Daniel opened his eyes, he saw heat waves coming off of certain objects. When he did this whole process again, he was back to the glowing objects. When he picked up one of these objects that glowed, Daniel noticed that it was a bottle of Laudanum. "Alrighty then, glowing objects equal useful objects." Another little scan and he found something that he could use for combat. Unfortunately for him it was only a metal rod that was a little longer than his hand. "Better than nothing," He said as he switched to night vision. As Daniel navigated through the torture room, he almost was caught several times by the blank-faced guards that patrolled through the halls. Too bad they couldn't see him within the darkness. After finally making it back to his room, he unlocked the door and walked in. Someone was waiting for Daniel._

_ "So, how's the vision Daniel?" A man was leaning against a wall._

_ "Were you the one who gave me that bottle?" The man nodded, "Thanks I guess. Who are you?"_

_ "Eh, I don't really know. Just call me zero." And then he vanished with a blink of an eye._

_ "Oh boy, more shit to deal with." Daniel sat on the bed, reflecting on the past events. No time to think…_

_ "Daniel, would you please come with me?" Sarah entered his room, her gun holstered._

_ "Do I really have a choice?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well then, let's go." They walked out of his room through the halls, all the way to the office Daniel saw before. "What do you-" Daniel felt a sharp pain come from his side of face and fell to his knees. It was probably due to that steel staff that connected with his head. "Ah! What the-" _

_ "How did you get into the vent?" The person who whacked him questioned._

_ "What are you talking about?" His stomach received a kick from a steel toed boot. _

_ "Answer the question."_

_ "Why would I do that Sheik?" Another kick, but this time it was directed to his face. Daniel grinned as he spit out blood._

_ "It's Zero." Haks called from the side lines. "He's managed to get to the boy already."_

_ "What, how is this possible?" Sarah gasped. _

_ "Ugh," Daniel groaned from the floor. He took the time to sweep Sheik from underneath her. When she fell, Daniel took out the rod and brought it down hard on her head. Sheik, having very fast reflexes, blocked the attack but was still hurt from the impact. She kicked the weapon away from Daniel and got him off balance. In mid-air, the rod shrunk into a cube then extended into a sword the size of his entire arm. The edge of the blade stuck into the ground near Sheik's face. The two twins shot a ball of flames from their hands towards Daniel that missed his head by 5 centimeters. He grabbed the sword and rushed towards the both of them, but the masked being appeared in front of him and threw Daniel across the room, causing the sword to fall out of his hand. Teleporting again, the person grabbed Daniel by his collar with one hand; with the other hand, they extended a knife from a small little device located at the wrist. Daniel head-butted the person before they could do anything. Retrieving the sword, Daniel tackled him to the ground. Sarah finally pulled out her gun and aimed it at Daniel._

_ "Enough fighting, Daniel, get off of Wendell."_

_ "Why don't you pull the trigger?"_

_ "Daniel, please don't make me do this."_

_ "I'm pretty sure you won't even do it." As he said it, Daniel switched his grip on the sword and brought it down on Wendell. Sarah pulled the trigger, and the bullet entered Daniel's shoulder. The two twins started to mumble in a different language when two yellow rings appeared around Daniel._

_ "That'll fucking teach you for hitting me!" Sheik kicked him in the gut._

_ "Sheik, that's enough. Now take him to his room." Sarah said as she holstered her gun. "And will someone bring me a medical kit?"_

_ "Yes ma'am." Sheik regained her composition and roughly dragged him away._

_ "He…. He missed." Wendell turned towards the sword next to his head that was embedded into the stone floor. "Did he miss on purpose?" He looked for a while. "Why the hell did he do that?!" Wendell ripped the sword out and started for Sheik and Daniel._

_ "Come on, get going." Sheik ushered him along the hall way._

_ "Dude, ease off me! I got shot for crying out-"_

_ Sheik smacked him across the face, "I am not a dude! And do you really think I care about your injury? No, I don't, so get a move on!"_

_ "Ai, fine I'm going!" They were both at the doorway when Wendell appeared around the corner. He grabbed Daniel by the collar and slammed him against the wall; the wheel around his neck crushed against it._

_ "You didn't kill me!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why didn't you finish me off? I was easy prey, so why didn't you do it?"_

_ "I don't know, I guess I really didn't see a point."_

_ "There is always a point for killing someone! How do you know I won't kill you the next time we meet?"_

_ Daniel thought, "I don't, and I really don't care."_

_ "Huh," was all he murmured._

_ "Alright, alright, get inside asshole." Sheik shoved Daniel inside the room. Once inside, the magical bonds that held him were released…._

"Ah! What- What happened, did I black-out?!" Aimi was peacefully playing with toys on the ground near him. "Ugh, I- I remember a little now." He said as he switched from different visions to the next…

_Alright guys, I hope you didn't mind the long wait for this story. As you can see, however, it was at least two times longer than the regular chapters. Now, you all might be wondering that some of the conversations didn't go as they did before in Applejack's Flashback. All I will say is this; everything I write is on purpose… Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9: Wendell and Ms Reflection

**My Pony: Amnesia**

_Hello my readers, it's me again. I'm sorry this chapter took long, but other things had called to arms. So yes, if you feel the need to, uh, "unfollow" me then go on ahead. I'm not so sure myself how reliable I'll be in the future. After all, I do have a life. _

**No you don't. **

_Well, at least I ain't a talking goose. Anyway, MLP does not belong to me. Amnesia: The Dark Descent does not either. Enjoy the new chapter! (P.S. I'm really sorry bronygamer96 for not putting in your character. I just couldn't find a correct way to input him into my story. I'll try to put him into another story.)_

**Chapter 9: Wendell and Ms. Reflection…**

_"Stand still Fluttershy or I'll miss and cut something else!" _Jessie had another nightmare. Zero's blood was slowly wearing off, and Fluttershy's insanity was dripping in. She woke with a start.

"NO!" Jessie screamed and started panting from the bad memory. After a while, however, she remembered again where she was. Zero was sitting calmly in a chair next to her bed.

"You alright Fluttershy?" He brought his chair closer to her.

She nodded, "It's just a nightmare. I- It's nothing." Her breath started to regulate.

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Zero examined her face, turning it left and right. Jessie's skin seemed pale, and a thin line in the shape of a smile appeared on her mouth. "No, no this can't be right." He lifted Jessie's arm; long, thin lines covered her arms.

"What's wrong Zero?"

"I don't know yet, have to run some tests." He said as he quickly left the white room, leaving Fluttershy with an unsettling remark. She happened to glance at her arm and noticed a long line that stretched from her elbow to her wrist.

"No, no please no," She looked more intently at her arm and started finding more thin lines. "No!" She quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the lights. The first scar she noticed was the one on her face. "This can't be happening to me. Please, not again, I don't want to look scary again." That was the last thing she said before blacking out.

"Alrighty then," Daniel and Aimi were busy on a small little puzzle that they stumbled upon while within the nursery. It was the only thing that stood between them and the room they needed to get through. "Aimi, would you flip that switch over there please?"

"Gadafa," Aimi said as she walked over to the flower vase. There was a faint clicking noise as she tipped it.

"Nice!" A book case started to shudder and soon started to slide open. It revealed a chamber, stained red with blood.

"Eeek!" Aimi shrank behind Daniel as she saw the dead body that hung from the ceiling.

"It's okay Aimi, he's dead."

"Hm," Aimi still anxiously grabbing Daniel's hand, and they both inched closer. The man that hung from the ceiling seemed newly dead; blood still dripped from his leg.

"Look for stuff on that shelf Aimi, I'll look over here." Objects glowed around Daniel, and it was up to him to decide which ones he would take. He stepped over to one shelf that was stained in blood, probably from all the torture devices placed on top of it. Sifting through all the barbwire and such, he found the key to a door within the room. Daniel was about to call Aimi to him until something an object start to randomly glow. It was that metal rod from his flashback. Daniel picked it up and looked at the metal. The words "To Those Who Seek," were engraved onto it. As he twirled the rod, it changed midair into the sword the size of his forearm. For whatever reason, the blade had grown shorter.

"Daniel?" Aimi called to him from the other side. Daniel spun the blade closed as he walked to Aimi.

"What is it?"

"Door," she proclaimed. The door she was talking about had an actual hand that moved coming from the keyhole. Daniel said nothing as he literally handed the key to the door. The hand retracted into the door once it had the key….

"Yeah I mean, why wouldn't a door have a hand, right Aimi?"

Aimi just stared at the door the whole time, never fully registering the exchange. "Uh-huh."

"Let's go before the floor grows hands too." Daniel grabbed Aimi by her hand and moved onwards to through the door. They never noticed the man following them. "Something wrong Aimi?" He asked once he felt her hand shaking.

"Hm," She cautiously looked around, "Bad feeling."

"Why's that?" Aimi just shrugged and looked onwards. Daniel also started having a bad feeling. He didn't know if it was from what Aimi said or instinct. In any case, he began to look around with his thermal vision. Nothing appeared for a while until he caught the slightest glimpse of a heat wave that bounced off a wall, "What was-" A knife whistled towards Aimi. Daniel managed to shove her out of the way, but he himself was cut. Switching to his night vision, Daniel saw the person who threw the knife.

"Long time no see, Daniel."

"Wendell, the asshole from before right?"

"Why of course," his distorted voice rang out towards Daniel as he stepped out from the darkness. "Looks like you remember." Wendell said as he threw another knife. Daniel side stepped before the actual movement, and it just barely missed his head.

"Uh-huh," Daniel drew his own weapon.

"That's nice but it isn't going to help you against me." Wendell teleported closer to Daniel, but he blocked the attack.

"Something wrong Wendell?" Daniel asked when Wendell stumbled.

"No," he teleported away from Daniel, "I'm just going easy on you."

"Whatever," Daniel charged at Wendell and managed to cut his sleeve, "I'm still going to kill your leader. After all she's done to me, I think she deserves it."

"She's not my leader." Wendell had teleported behind Daniel.

"Whatever she is, I'm going to kill her!" He sliced with his knife and connected with air. "And then I'm going to get out of this castle with Aimi. If I can, I'll even save her friends."

"Yeah right, you can barely manage yourself!" Wendell finally appeared behind Daniel, but he stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Heh, you really are messed up." He kneeled down next to Wendell, "You can't even stand up straight." Daniel looked at Wendell who was pathetically trying to get up.

"I'm…. Going… To…."

"Going to what, kill me? In this state, I'm surprised that you can even say a sentence." Aimi kneeled next to him as well. "What do you think Aimi, what do we do?"

After thinking to herself for a while, she motioned for Daniel to turn around, "Potion-"

"What?! Are you crazy? He just tried killing us!"

"T- T- T- Trust." Daniel stared at Aimi for a little while. He finally gave in and handed her a vile of Laudanum. As soon as he did this however, Wendell started to crawl away….. Slowly might I add?

"No, get away from me!" He made it about 1 foot until Aimi and Daniel took one step. "NO! Don't you dare help me, I want to die!"

"No." Aimi huffed and turned him around and gave Daniel a longer chance to look at the detailing of the mask; it was made from a type of black metal that seemed to be tailored to his face shape. The holes for the eyes had shaded glass to hide the real eyes of the person behind them. Two smaller holes were cut into the nose for breathing. The mouth was just a bunch of vertical lines crudely cut into the metal. The voice distorter was probably located somewhere within the mask.

"No, I can't let you see me….." His hand grabbed Aimi's hand before she could even _touch _the mask. "I….. I can't let you…."

"Humph!" Aimi crossed her arms. Daniel, who really didn't know what to do, took over.

"Alright, alright, we don't have to take off your mask, but my partner here wants you to drink this potion. So-"

"Go away!"

"Alright then, you asked for it…." Daniel punched Wendell in the stomach in order to stun him and poured the liquid through the mouth slits and covered the mask's nose holes. After a little while of waiting, he finally heard Wendell gasp for air once the potion was finished.

"You fucking asshole," Wendell coughed, "I told you I didn't want your stupid potion." He got up and limped to a wall to lean against. "I hope you don't expect an apology," and disappeared.

"Well Aimi, hope you're happy. He didn't even say thanks. Come then, we better get going; I think we're closer to Sarah's office." Aimi didn't say anything, but she was smiling the whole time they walked on….

_"I hope you're happy Fluttershy, you made me cut your inner thigh! Well actually, I did that on purpose; HAHAHA!" _

"PLEASE, NO MORE!" Fluttershy abruptly sat up in her bed. She was confused for a little while until someone hugged her.

"Shhh, calm down Fluttershy, it's okay." Zero was sitting next to her again. "It's just a dream, you're safe now."

An image of Daniel flashed through her head, and she pushed him away. "What? Who- Oh, I'm so sorry Zero, I thought- I thought…. I thought you were someone else."

"You were passed out in the restroom when I came back from the tests. What happened to you in there?"

"I don't-" Another image popped into her mind and she saw a knife coming down on her. She raised her hands protectively.

"It seems your memories are leaking from your sub-conscious to your conscious state. Pretty soon, my blood will completely stop working. Your old wounds won't come back, but then your previous mental state will; there's nothing I can do."

"What? But- But- But I can't go to what I was before… I just can't…." Fluttershy sobbed as Zero held her in his arms. "I don't want to go back; I already look like a monster…" Her scar on her face darkened.

"No, no you don't. You look fine Jessie." She continued to sob as she remembered what she was like. She already felt as though the darkness was closing in on her, but there was one option she could resort to… She shoved Zero off his chair and quickly got out of her bed. As Jessie walked towards the bathroom, she grabbed the blade that was on the nightstand next to Zero. She got inside and locked the door behind her. No one would stop her from what she was about to do. Fluttershy looked into the mirror; her "reflection" was laughing at her.

"Go on, do it Jessie."

"What?"

"Take that big knife you have and cut from one side of your neck to the other. Don't worry, it won't hurt too much." The Reflection giggled merrily as it reached through to Jessie. It grabbed her hand and took the knife. "Follow me Jessie," it said as the knife pierced The Reflection's throat. "Ooh, feels ticklish. Hehe! Now you try it."

Jessie watched in horror as The Reflection handed her the bloody knife. She looked at the knife and held it up to her neck, closing her eyes. She held it there for a little while, "I- I- I can't do it…."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"No, don't say you're sorry and just kill yourself!"

"I can't do it!"

The Reflection's eyes changed from her original bright blue to a violent purple, "Fine, I'll do it." It reached over to Jessie and grabbed her hand.

"No, I don't want to!"

"And _I _don't care!" They struggled against each other, but the knife was still inching closer to Jessie's neck. "Almost there Jessie, just a little longer!"

"NO!" The blade touched her skin.

"Stop struggling!"

"NO, STOP IT!" The blade started to pierce the skin when Zero burst through the doorway. The Reflection suddenly shrank back into the mirror, leaving cold laughter as it went away. Zero then took the blade away from Fluttershy. "Thank god you got through the door. My own reflection tried to kill me!"

Zero's expression turned grim, "Your…. Reflection?"

"It grabbed my hand, Zero. It…. It actually grabbed my hand…" She stared at her real reflection, waiting for it to start smiling at her…

"It's okay now Fluttershy, it can't hurt you now." Zero also looked at himself in the mirror, specifically looking at the scar that went from one side of his neck to the other…

_Why exactly do I get the feeling that I'm getting worse at writing? Like, time period wise and actually story wise?_

_**Because you are.**_

_Shut up! It's not like you are any better! Anyway, I am really sorry Bronygamer96. I really tried to think of any ways I could've included Blaze into the story but I couldn't. _

**It's just that he sucks at writing.**


	10. Chapter 10: Venting Air

**My Pony: Amnesia**

**Why hello there my fans, it is I…. GOOSE! Daniel can't come to address you all right now due to the fact that he is currently running away from a pack of wolves. Anyways, My Little Pony does not belong to me, not matter how much I want it to be. Amnesia: The Dark Descent does not belong to me either….. **

**Chapter 10: Venting Air…**

"Hey, uh, Aimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything from before? Like when you were locked in that cell?" Aimi thought for a few seconds. They had both been walking for a few minutes after Wendell attacked.

"Ummmm," She kept thinking. "No."

"Huh, I thought you recognized- Never mind then, let's keep moving." Daniel noticed her small smirk when Wendell teleported away but thought nothing of it then. He was about to ask another question until he heard voices coming from around the corner. "Hold on Aimi, take this." He handed her the bat and spun his own weapon out. Peeking around the corner, Daniel could see the girls.

"Alright, so Twilight says that they're coming this way." Cassandra leaned against the stone wall.

"So what; now we just wait here and do nothing until then?" Rayne was impatiently pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Oooh, I can't wait! Imeandoyouknowhowlongit'sbeensinceI'veaten-" Pinkie was busy doing… Whatever she usually does: Bouncing and talking at the speed of sound.

"Can you just do me a favor Pinkie and shut the hell up?" Rayne shouted at her.

"Jeez, someone seems grumpy…"

"Grumpy?!" She stopped pacing and shoved Pinkie against a wall, "Have you forgotten what happened to Fluttershy? She's gone; nowhere to be seen!"

"Calm down, Rayne, I'm sure Twilight is working on it." Applejack nonchalantly murmured from her wall, not even trying to break the two away from each other.

"Heh, do you really think that Twilight, the one who did all of _this, _really cares at all about us?!"

"Well shit, do you think you could do anything better? Just admit it, we're stuck here."

"NO!" Rainbow screamed; a small, red tear was shed from her eye. Daniel didn't know that they could still feel sadness, "I can't, there has to be something we can do!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know, just something!" Another tear fell from her face.

"It's okay, Rainbow," Applejack hugged her, "I'm sure she's fine. Why else would that guy take her alive?"

Rayne started to sob harshly and hugged Applejack back. While their Oscar Nominee performance was going on, Daniel and Aimi snuck past them. They never even noticed them until Pinkie heard their footsteps.

She snickered first, "Hi there guys. Girls?!" Aimi ran and grabbed a hold of Daniel, dragging him through the halls until they reached a door. She barricaded it as fast as she could, but the three girls quickly broke through the door. "Hey Rayne," she called to Rayne, "will this cheer you up?"

"Oh yeah, this should do…"

"Alright then, I'm tired of running away, come on you pieces of shit!" Daniel switched his grasp on the blade; Aimi twirled the bat.

"Oh, what's this? Did you guys just get guts?"

"Who cares," Pinkie stepped forward, "More for me to eat!" She lunged at Daniel but instead received a bat to the side.

"HA!" Aimi laughed.

"Ugh, she never really could defend herself anyway." Rayne was next and ran at Aimi. She dodged the incoming bat swing and managed to cut Aimi in the arm. Daniel stepped in and kicked Rayne away, and her head hit the stone wall hard. Applejack grabbed the random chainsaw off the shelf.

"Don't do this Applejack."

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" She screamed as she revved the motor and charged.

"That's because we never really were in love!" Daniel managed to grab the flat part of the blade and stopped the saw.

"YES WE WERE!" Casey yanked it away and took another swing. He easily dodged it.

"Then what happened between the time I met you and the beginning of this test?"

"We…. We…. UGH!" She swung again and almost hit Aimi. "You've been cheating on me with her haven't you!?" Cassandra swung one last time until Daniel knocked the weapon out of her hand.

"Get it into your head, CASEY, we were never together, Twilight just brainwashed you. Why do you think that the event's from then and now make no sense? I've never kissed you before in my life."

"NO! That can't be right!"

"Believe what you want to believe; we were never together." Daniel glared at her, "Come on Aimi, let's go." Aimi nodded and followed close behind. She placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulder before she left the room. Outside, Daniel could hear Applejack crying…

"Nice job there Daniel," Leinad walked up from behind Daniel.

"Well, I do my best to survive."

"Daniel?" Aimi stared at both of them; she was trying to figure out whose hand she should hold.

"Don't worry Aimi, he's okay." Daniel decided for her and grabbed her hand.

"So… Where are you off to next?"

"I seriously have no idea." A loud roar came from up ahead, "From all the bad guys around here, I'm guessing that I'm getting closer to the end of this maze." He spun his blade out.

"You're probably right. Tell me Daniel, what are you going to do once you find Sara?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Why is that?"

"I'm tired of this damn test and the stuff in it. I think it's about time for her to go to sleep anyway." He nudged Aimi to take out her weapon. "Don't you think so Aimi?"

"Hmmm," Aimi just shrugged and smiled. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"I believe that's a great plan, Daniel." Leinad stopped walking and watched the two go around the corner.

"You ready Aimi?"

"Yeah!" She let go of Daniel's hand and twirled the bat. Ahead of them was a large group of "zombies" appeared. He hoped this wouldn't take long; Daniel was pretty bored…

Back in the white room with Zero and Jessie, (or Fluttershy; whatever you want to call her,) Zero was trying to explain something very difficult; Miss Reflection, his earlier partner from an organization, had just tried to kill Jessie. Why, might you ask, was unknown to the both of them. Zero explained that the both of them had found an ancient artifact that grants the user their full power. Miss Reflection, who was given that nickname for her ability of imitation, tried to use that same artifact. The only down side, however, is that if the user is not strong enough to control their new powers, they would eventually go insane. Miss Reflection managed to survive a whole week before going insane with power. The first stage was her moral compass; she started becoming selfish and less caring. The next and final stage was her identity; Miss Reflection became so embedded with her disguises that she forgot who she really was. She soon turned her back on Zero. He didn't explain the part about her almost killing him.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I should've told you-"

"Oh no, Zero, I'm okay aren't I?"

"I know, but you could've-" She hugged him in order to shut him up. Zero did, in fact, and hugged her back; they stayed like that for a while. Zero and Jessie later locked eye contact. "I should, uh, you know, run tests or whatever…"

"Yeah I, um, also have some things to, uh…." They both awkwardly stood up. Zero went into his room and Jessie to hers. Whatever they tried, however, they couldn't get that one thought out of their head…

Meanwhile, Aimi and Daniel were finishing up some remaining Shadow Puppets; the nickname for those shape-shifting monsters. Black blood was splattered everywhere, including on them.

"Are you okay Aimi?" Daniel noticed the way she started to sway back and forth.

"Ugh…" The cut on her arm was turning black around the edges. _Her cuts caused immense pain in her side and she almost fell. Luckily Daniel caught her. _A small flash back occurred again.

"Whoa, it's okay, I got you Aimi." He draped one of her arms over his neck and hauled Aimi over to a room that wasn't locked. Laying her on a table, Daniel went to go search the glowing objects for Laudanum. When he finally found some, Aimi started to moan in agony. "You're okay Aimi, you're okay," He carefully placed the bottle over her mouth and dripped it down. As he did this, the cut started to, uh, "unblacken" and shrink away. Aimi was still moaning from something else though. "Uh, Aimi, are you okay?"

"NO!" Her arms shot up like she was trying to defend herself from something. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"You- You said something?"

Aimi screamed again, "LET ME OUT!"

"Come on Aimi, wake up!" Daniel tried to shake her awake to no avail.

"I can't remember how to say some words," She started to say, "It's really weird; I feel like I know the word, but it doesn't come out." Daniel just sat down on the table and waited for her to finally wake up. He listened to her murmur a few times to someone in her flashback. Aimi was reliving the past couple of solitary days. "I- I- I- I'm… S- S- S- So- Sorry…" was the last thing she said before her eyes opened. Aimi's gaze floated around the room and settled on Daniel.

"Are you okay Aimi?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Good, because for a second there-" Before he could finish the sentence, she hugged him tightly and started to cry. Daniel did nothing to stop her; he knew what she most likely saw and hugged her back. This was the second time she cried into his shoulder, but this time Aimi finally remembered _all _of her past. It scared her.

"A- A- Alone…"

"Not anymore Aimi, I'm right here." Aimi finally stopped crying and instead sniffled in fits, "There we go, all better?" she nodded, "Alright then, let's get going shall we?"

"Yup," Aimi put her bat away and got off the table. The two of them walked away from the room and went back outside. The torches that used to be lit were now pieces of smoking sticks. Daniel switched to his night-vision and scouted ahead. Aimi grabbed the flashlight from his back-pack and turned it on. After, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay close behind-" In the distance, Daniel could see a bright ball of light. When he shut off his special vision, he found the ball of light to be made of fire. Shoving Aimi aside and dodging it as well, Daniel spun his knife out afterwards.

"Hello Daniel."

"Hello Aimi." Two voices spoke in unison. Another fire ball was shot towards them, but this time it lit every torch in the hall.

"Ugh, it's the Twins isn't it?"

"Why yes,"

"it is us." They walked closer to Daniel, showing their faces.

"Do you guys really finish each other's sentences?"

"If you have a problem with that,"

"Feel free to address it with this spell." Both of their bodies lit up with electricity, and a bolt of lightning flew towards Daniel. It nicked him in his shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through his body.

"The things I put up with… Aimi, are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, here," He tossed her the back-pack, "Look through the back-pack for a book. It should say _For Dummies: Incantations_ okay Aimi?" A ball of green acid hit the wall next to his head, "And quick!"

"That stupid book,"

"will not help you."

"Our spells,"

"are far too strong."

Daniel disappeared into the darkness, "Listen, if you two are going to kill me, could you at least shut up?!"

"You will,"

"pay for that!" The Twins started murmuring and the whole hallway was lit up, revealing Daniel. They started to summon a giant oozing, black ball of darkness and hurled it towards him. It managed to hit him and sent Daniel flying into a wall.

"Are you almost done Aimi?!" Daniel painfully croaked.

"No!"

"Damn…" He rushed towards the two twins but froze in mid-air.

"Your strength,"

"can be admired,"

"but will not work against us." One of their arms flicked upwards and sent him flying towards the same wall he came from. He spit out blood.

"This isn't going to end well is it…" Daniel wiped his mouth and stood up straight.

_DO YOU KNOW HOW __**FREAKING **__HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO ESCAPE THOSE STUPID WOLVES AND THEN WRITE THIS STORY?!_

**No, but I have a feeling-**

_VERY HARD, OKAY?! (Seriously though, I had to scrap so many beginnings of this one chapter, it ain't even funny.) Another thing, I know it's a bit weird for the "romance" thing between Zero and Jessie, but hey, I had fun thinking of what I was going to do next with them…. HAHA!_


	11. Chapter 11: Some News is Nice

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_Merry Christmas everybody!_

**Or Honokaa! I think that's how you spell it…**

_Or Kwanzaa! I think that's how you spell it… _

**Or any other Holidays that us idiots have no idea about.**

_Thanks for reading our story, and sorry it took a little long. With all the festivities that are going on, I hope that you can forgive me. _

**Let's just say that we wanted the chapter to be a shitty Christmas gift.**

_Alrighty then, good one. Anyway, MLP does not belong to neither of us._

**Neither does Amnesia: The Dark Descent.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS/KWANZAA/HONOKAA/ETC. EVERYBODY!**_

**Chapter 11: Some News is Nice…**

"Aimi, toss the damn book!" Daniel glanced at her trying to read the book; she had it upside-down.

"Okay!" She responded as she threw the book to Daniel. The Twins, however, burnt it in mid-air.

"You shall not,"

"use that book."

"Son of a…" He looked at the charred remains of his only hope. Something clicked within him, and all his pent up frustration started to bubble up to the surface and he charged at the two.

"Ha," They summoned a barrage of spells at him-fire, acid, wind, and many others- but they were all dodged. Daniel slid underneath one of the twins and grabbed her robe. Using it to unbalance her, he pulled it from underneath her. She ended up falling on her face, and without his twin's power, the other could barely summon a little spit of fire.

"Yeah, ha," Daniel Spartan kicked the Twin in the stomach and was deciding whether or not he should kill them both.

Aimi came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Uh-uh," She said.

"Okay, now what's the reason for not killing these two? Are you really the spirit of generosity or something?"

She shook her head, "Uh-uh."

"Alright, fine, let's hurry and get out of here before I change my mind." Daniel said as he spun his blade back into a metal rod. The both of them walked forward until he heard the slight mumbling of the Twins. When Daniel looked behind him, they were conjuring up a giant vortex of fire. Before they could do anything else, however, Daniel took out his gun and shot one of the twins in the knee. "So, _my partner here _convinces me to spare you, and this is how you repay us?" He pointed the barrel of the pistol to one of the twins, "Can I kill them now Aimi?"

"Hmmm," she contemplated, "okay."

"Nice…" Daniel squeezed the trigger and saw the twin's brain splatter everywhere. He switched his direction to the other twin and cocked the hammer, "Are you going to end up like your brother here or run?"

"R- R- Run?"

"Get out of here then!" The Twin ran for the other exit.

"A- A- Are y- y- y- you the sp- spirit of gen- gen- gen-"

"Whatever, can you even pronounce generosity?"

"Humph!" Aimi crossed her arms. "F- F- F- F- Fuck- y- you!"

"Hey, at least you can still pronounce insult words." They both continued onwards to Twilight's main office. They were closer than they thought.

On the other side of the castle, in the top floor, Twilight was toying with a mouse. She was waiting for Applejack to burst through the door and finally question about her indoctrination. It was about time if you asked Twilight. What she heard, however, was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in," Twilight responded to the noise.

Once she let herself inside, Applejack approached Twilight's desk and solemnly asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes,"

"Why…" Applejack's eyes began to water, "Why did you-"

"I thought you would know by now; each and every one of us in this castle is part of an experiment."

"And you're just there to play God?!" She abruptly stood up, "You destroyed my eye, brainwashed me, and you don't even have the decency to tell me what really happened?! TELL ME!"

Twilight also stood up, "Don't you dare scream at me! As I have said, everyone here is part of a test; even me."

"WHAT HAVE YOU GONE THROUGH?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ONCE SHED A TEAR IN THIS GODFORSAKEN CASTLE!"

"I have done my crying already. There are no more for me to use."

"Whatever…" Cassandra stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her. Sara was left in silence,

"It's for a good cause, Sara. It's for a good cause," Her eyes seemed to go "misty" and look to the distance. She wasn't in a rusty old castle anymore.

_"What are you doing idiot?"_

_ "Hey, don't call me an idiot Twilight!"_

_ "Ugh," Sara sat in a moderately big summer house taking care of a little kid. That same kid was messing with a lighter and some hairspray. "Can you just forget about that already?"_

_ "Uh-uh," Little did he know, he would soon forget._

_ "Freaking brat," Sara's mouth curved into a smile; not one of those fucked up smile like the ones she gets when slicing a thigh open, but an actual sincere feeling of happiness. "I already told you what would happen if you mix the two-" A flame erupted from the can of hairspray and scared the kid. _

_ "Whoa! That was cool! I'm going to do it again…"_

_ "Ha-ha," Sara chuckled._

_ "What?"_

_ "Look in front of you." She stopped writing in a journal that would later be read by Daniel and pointed in front of the kid. The flame had hit their mother's flowers making them slowly turn black._

_ "Uh-oh, am I in trouble?"_

_ "Hmmm, well-"_

_ "I'M SORRY SARA! I- I- I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL MOMMY!" The kid ran over to her and hugged her tightly._

_ "Uh..." She stayed still, paralyzed; Sara hadn't been hugged for a while so the feeling was relatively new to her. "N- N- N- No, it's fine. Let's just say I burned them okay?" The feeling was starting to choke her._

_ "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_ "Yeah, n- n- no problem. Now, uh, can you stop hugging me? It feels weird."_

_ "Um, okay…" He sat down on a chair next to her and started swiveling back and forth. "I love you Twilight."_

_ "I lo- I lo- Damn it,"_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, of course I am! I just can't really say l- Ugh!"_

_ "Love? Why not?" The kid stared into her eyes._

_ "Well, uh, because it's a hard word to say."_

_ "No it's not, look: L-O-V-E, love. I can say it, why can't-"_

_ "Look kid, can I just say I 'like' you?"_

_ "Do you love me?"_

_ "I… I…" The memory faded away, and was replaced by a dim lighted hallway splattered with blood. A knife was in the back of Sara's mom. The kid from before was now eleven; Sara was 14.. "NO!" She picked up the kid; he was unconscious and bleeding out of his head. "No, please don't die!" Sara grabbed car keys from their mother and ran outside. She unlocked the car doors and put him in the passenger seat. The drive over to the hospital was filled with tears and blood. At the hospital she got help almost immediately. The doctors took him away from her, and Sara was forced to wait in the lounge…. Area, place, or whatever the hell they call the waiting area. With nothing else to do, she began to write in the journal… _Sara snapped back to her office before the flashback could get any worse. A heavy migraine shot through her brain,

"It's for a good cause…"

"Hey Aimi, it's Christmas Eve today."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve so I got you this," He brought out a comb from his pocket, "So your hair doesn't get screwed up again."

"Ah!" Aimi took the brush from him and began to brush her unkempt hair. She turned to Daniel and hugged him, "T- T- T- Thank you!"

"Yeah, it's the least I could do really." They continued walking until an idea hit Aimi.

Aimi shoved her hands in her pockets and brought out two handfuls of bullets, "M- M- Merry Ch- Chris- Chris- Christmas."

"Oh sweet, I was running low on bullets. These should last me for a while." Daniel hugged her. There was a slight blush in her cheeks. When they backed away from each other, she was still in a dreamy state. "Hah, enjoying yourself much?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" Her eyes shifted back and forth nervously. "Humph!"

"I'm joking Aimi. You can enjoy me whenever you want." Daniel laughed.

"Uhhh…" She stared at him for a little and quickly turned away before he could notice her flustered face.

"Daniel, um, over here." A whisper brought his attention to a door to their left. "Come through the door."

"Aimi, get your bat out." Daniel told her as he spun out his blade.

"Uh-huh." As they walked up to the door, nothing could be heard from inside. Daniel slowly opened the door and saw Fluttershy behind the door. She looked a lot better than the last time he saw her; all her clothes were black, from the vinyl pants, to the boots, and the thin, leather jacket.

"Hi Daniel," She was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room.

"Fluttershy, what exactly happened with your, uh-"

"My eyes and wounds? Zero helped me. And please, call me Jesse."

"How did he…"

"His blood that he injected into me healed me. You can put away your weapons; I'm not here to fight." Fluttershy did her trademark "one-eyed hair covering" thing. "He seems scary at first, but he's not so bad."

"Huh," Daniel and Aimi put away their weapons hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a message from Zero." Jesse replied as she took out a small cassette player. "He decided to copy Sara with the tapes."

"Alright, but why doesn't he just come here himself?" Daniel took the tape from her.

"He has some things to work on." A shockwave of pain shot through her head.

"You alright there Flutter- Jesse?"

"Yes," Jesse rested her head in her hands, "It's nothing." A bigger wave of pain washed over her. "Ah!"

"Hey, watch yourself." Daniel caught her when she almost fell to the ground.

"I'm fine! Just go now, I need to get back anyway."

"Alright, if you say so. Come on Aimi, let's get going; we're close to Twilight's office." Aimi walked out first and then Daniel. "It's been nice seeing you Jesse."

"It's been nice seeing you too Daniel." She smiled for a few seconds but doubled over from the headache. When the door was closed, a faint whooshing noise was heard behind the door. Fluttershy was gone…

"What do you think it says Aimi?"

"P- P- P- Play it."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best way to find out." He pressed the play button and listened.

_"Hello Daniel, I'm guessing that you remember me from before right? Anyway, I sent Fluttershy to give you this message because I need you to know how important you are to this dimension."_

"Dimension, what's that supposed to mean?"

_"If you're wondering what I mean by that, you'll find out sooner or later. The point is I need you to not only survive, but to also help the others. I've injected Fluttershy with the wrong vein of my blood so now the serum is fading away. I would inject her with another dose, but that would transform her into a….. A beast to say the least. The only chance any of them have now is you; you alone can reverse their condition. It will be slow and painful, but this is the only choice we have. Good luck…" _The cassette tape ended on that note.

"Well Aimi, I hope you aren't that psyched to leave this place; I got another job to do."

"G- Good. Fri- Friends are- aren't bad."

"I'm glad to see that you care for your friends. Now let's get going; the faster I find your friends, the faster we get out of here."

"You don't have to worry about finding me, Daniel. I'm right here." They almost walked right into Rayne if it weren't for her side step.

"Great, now I have one less thing to worry about."

"Ha," Rayne chuckled, "Remember the last time we had a little argument by ourselves? Do you remember who won?"

"Whatever Rainbow, I got Aimi now, and she'll provide me with enough support to knock you unconscious." Both Aimi and Daniel brought out their weapons as Rayne's facial expression changed from cocky to worry.

"Huh, you really do have more guts now. No worries, I'll still kill you just as I almost did before."

"Then shut up and fight me. I really am tired so can we get this over with soon?"

"Screw you!" Rainbow Dash charged with her claws outstretched…

_I never knew how fucking hard it is to write every week._

**Yeah, me neither.**

_Alright guys, I'll see you next Sunday!_


	12. Chapter 12: An Old Mindset

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_I want to thank Kingofsnow for the whole Discord idea; I have no idea why it didn't occur to me to put him in the story. That idea will surely carry the story farther since Discord is practically the King of Badass. SO yeah, thanks for that awesome idea._  
**Yeah, anyways, MLP does not belong to me or Daniel here. Amnesia does not either. Enjoy the story guys.**

**Chapter 12: An Old Mind Set...**

Daniel dodged a slash from Rayne as she ran past him. Aimi, as if on cue, swung the bat right into Rayne's stomach, and she fell over.  
"What the hell did I do to you anyway? I can't remember past a certain point; I can only remember meeting you once. If I'm correct and Sara didn't mess with my head, then you were the one who tackled me down."  
"You betrayed me!" Rayne picked herself off the floor and got in a fighting stance.

"How?!" Daniel said as he slightly moved his head and dodged her claw.

"You don't need to fucking know! All you need to know is that you're going to pay!" She lunged at Daniel and pinned him against the wall, and they both started to struggle against each other. Rayne's claw got closer and closer to Daniel's face until Aimi swung the bat and connected with the side of Rayne's abdomen; she fell down again and clutched her sides.  
"You could've helped me sooner." Aimi rolled her eyes and smiled. They both looked at the squirming body of Rayne when there was the sound of multiple footsteps in the distance.  
"Oh no, we've got quite a lot of company coming Aimi," Daniel pointed to the end of the hallway.  
"About time Twilight, I was beginning to worry." Rayne spoke into the barely noticeable earpiece and stood up. "That, my friends, is my back up." She strolled over to Aimi and gave her a nice whack across the face. "That's for hitting me twice you bitch."  
"What the hell is wrong with you? She's your freaking friend!"  
"N- No she isn't, not anymore." Both of the two glared at each other with hate until someone from the mass of monsters emerged and broke their eyesight.  
"Alright you two break it up," Sheik was the one who stepped forth. "Sara wants him alive remember Rayne?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
"Alright then, ease off." Sheik grabbed him and ordered a Shadow to grab Aimi from the floor, "She wants him alive but unconscious,"  
"Well in that case," Rayne punched Daniel in the face, and he was quickly gone. The two of them were then hauled the rest of the way to Sara's office.  
Aimi quickly woke up strapped to an inclined operating table. Next to her was Daniel; he was still unconscious.  
"Daniel? Daniel!" She started to struggle against her bonds to no avail.  
"Ah, Aimi, awake at last!" Sara entered through a wooden door to Aimi's right.  
"Twi- Twili- Twilight," Aimi stopped for a second and stared into her eyes. Her expression turned to pure hate soon afterwards, and she began to struggle against her bonds again.  
"Yes, Aimi, it is I," She curtseyed and walked over to a tray to pick up a scalpel.  
"I'm go- going to ki- kill you!" Aimi wrestled against the bonds harsher.  
"Hm, it appears that spending time with Daniel enhances your speech faster than the normal rate..." Sara whipped out a small notepad and began writing inside, "Interesting... Do you have feelings for him? I've noticed that people who have feelings for others absorb more than others."  
"F- Fuck you!"  
"Hmmm, a violent response..." She wrote another note inside, "This is either a form of denial or a true response."  
"Sc- Screw- Screw you!"  
"Yes, yes, just keep on muttering your insults."  
"What-" Daniel shortly woke up, "Sara! I'm going to fucking murder you!" He also began to try to free himself from his straps.  
"Jeez, am I that hated by everyone?" Sara played with the scalpel by spinning the blade within her hands, "Oh well, you guys won't be able to speak after I'm done with you two. Aimi, you don't even need your tongue that much do you?" She started to move over to her and forced Aimi's mouth open.  
"N- N- N- NO!"  
"Say ah!" Sara finally managed a hold on Aimi's tongue and slowly brought the blade close to it.  
"No! Wait a minute Sara!"  
"Yes?" Sara stopped right before she could touch the blade to Aimi's tongue, "What?"

"Not her first, me."

"Now why would I do that?" She twirled the knife in her fingers.  
"Daniel, no!"  
"Aimi just shut up." Daniel shot her a stern look, "You can do whatever you want to me; just don't hurt her."  
"Hmmm, very impressive Daniel. Although my main reason for bringing you both here was to interrogate you both on why you can remember things so early, I can now see that the bigger the bond between you two gets, the faster your minds regenerate. Now that I know this, I wonder what will happen if I take one of you away? Eliminating you, Daniel, will make this test boring since you are the most mentally sound out of everyone here. However, there is one way to torture you without actually touching you…" Sara grinned evilly and moved back towards Aimi.

"Sara, don't do this..."

"You did say I could do anything to you right?" Sara placed the blade on Aimi's thigh. She slightly applied pressure, and the blade cut inside the skin.

Daniel tried to rip his cuffs away, "No! Don't you dare Sara!"

"I- It's ok- okay Dan- Daniel..." Aimi muttered as the blade was dragged across her leg.

"NO! PLEASE SARA!"

"Oh, calm down Daniel, I'm not even close to being finished..." Sara took the blade out of the thigh and placed it over Aimi's stomach, "Now, I'm going to cut a smiley face into her, just for you Daniel..."

"Heheh," A small chuckle filled the room.

Sara had pierced the blade into the skin but stopped before she made any lines, "Did you just-" She talked to no one; the table where Daniel was once before held nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking of this one joke I heard a while back. Please, continue cutting her stomach."

"Where did you go?"

"Ugh, can we please not deal with that and just continue with the drawing?"

"How..." Sara looked around the room; there were several dark corners where he could be. To erase them, she flipped on the light switch, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Are you going to finish what you started or will I have to do it myself?"

"Where are you!?"

"Ugh, they always have to be distracted," Daniel burst from the ceiling and grabbed Sara by the neck. "Bed time Sara..." and he banged her head against the wall. Turning to Aimi, who was still strapped to the table, Daniel picked up another cutting weapon. He proceeded to merrily dance over to her and sighed, "Now, where did she leave off?"

"Daniel?"

"No, no, dear, I would prefer the name..." he thought for a while, "Discord."

Horror washed over Aimi, "D- Daniel! P- P- Please, no!"

"It's Discord you stupid-" He froze, "Ahem, excuse me for that random moment; Daniel is still trying to fight- Damn it!" Discord screamed in frustration, but eventually turned back to Aimi, "Whew! For a second there I thought he would've come back! That idiot has locked me up for quite some time, you know that Aimi? I was going insane from how bored I was... Well actually, I'm already insane! HA!"

"D- D- D- Daniel, please!" Discord placed the blade in the incision that was previously made by Sara.

"Shut up! You're encouraging him to fight back! Now, just relax, and this should all be over- Ah!" His hand started to shake, and he moved the blade away, "Fuck! Stop moving!" Discord made the mistake of staring into Aimi's innocent eyes, "Don't give me those eyes Aimi; I'm just having some fun before I get shoved back inside!"

"P- Please no..." Aimi shut her eyes as Discord tried to press the blade against her stomach again.

"SHIT!" He stopped trying and grabbed his head,

"Get... Out... OF MY FUCKING HEAD!"

After a couple of seconds, Discord finally sighed and stood next to Aimi again, "Okay then, fine. You don't want to listen to me, THEN FUCKING FINE!" He slammed the blade next to Aimi's stomach and punched the wall. Suddenly a thought hit him, "Wait a second..." Without any explanation, Discord came close to Aimi and kissed her, lip to lip, and held there for a while. Aimi froze, eyes unblinking, and relaxed. He finally came away and laughed, "There we go, there's something that you didn't seem to go against..." He started to laugh maniacally until he doubled over. Daniel leaned against the wall and put both of his hands to his head.

"Ugh... Screw you man!" A small chuckle escaped him, "Shut up!" He remained there until he noticed Aimi strapped to the table, "Aimi! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rushing over, he yanked the blade out of the table. He quickly cut the straps off and gave her a vial of Laudanum. Once she finished it, Daniel immediately started to question her, "Are you okay Aimi? I'm so sorry for that, I couldn't control myself but I could see what was-"

Aimi hugged him tightly, "It's okay..."

"No, it's not okay! I could've hurt you, or even-"

Aimi hugged tighter, "I- I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That cut that Sara-"

"Shhh,"

"Fine..." They remained hugging each other until Sara groaned, "Let's get going Aimi; she's going to get up soon." Daniel drew away and walked outside.

"Uh-huh," Aimi nodded to herself and lightly touched her lips. Daniel was reaching for the door knob until he felt a searing pain shock through his head. "D- Daniel?"

He didn't speak for a while. "No, Aimi, I've told you before that my name's Discord..."

"N- No!"

"Oh, will you shut up?! I can't fucking do anything to you anyway!" Discord stretched in place, "Now let's see, if I remember correctly..." He slid his hands across the wooden wall until he heard a click, "Ah! There we are!" A wooden panel quickly slid out of the wall and back behind it to reveal a secret room. Discord let himself in and automatically started rummaging through closets and drawers. Aimi stared at him, "Hey Aimi, are you going to get some new clothes or something?"

"Huh? Oh!" Aimi cautiously inched around inside the room, still weary of her new "friend".

Discord smiled and revealed a box, "Hello my friend, I'm sorry I took so long..." Sara mumbled in her unconscious state, "Shut up!" and he kicked her in head. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Ummmm," Aimi lifted up a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Huh, I thought that you would choose something more fashionable." Discord shrugged, "Whatever... Well, I suppose we should get going now, shouldn't we?"

"Ummmm..."

"Yes we should. Come on," He walked out of the room and carefully placed the box holding his clothes inside his backpack. As he exited the room, however, a group of guards were waiting outside. "Alright, it's been a long time since I've fought so go easy on me guys." The guard to his right stabbed a spear towards him. Slightly moving aside, Discord grabbed the staff part of the spear, spun it around, and stuck it up the guards head. Before the other guards could react, he quickly swung the spear around and cut the surrounding guards in the neck. The last guard that was left was simply shot in the head. "Are you done staring Aimi?" Discord dropped the spear and strolled through the hallway; Aimi was still blankly staring at him until he clapped for her to follow. After a while of walking, a small group that was led by Rayne was encountered.

"Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh what? I was getting bored already!" He spun his weapon out but still calmly walked forwards. "Come on Rayne; let's see how bad you've gotten!"

"Screw you!" She lunged forwards only to tackle the wall; the guards behind her were all shot in the face.

"Huh, look who's screwed now..." With a quick flip of the hand, Discord whacked Rayne in the side of her head with the metal rod. He then picked her up and joyfully walked through a door. Aimi quickly followed him. "You're going to have to get used to me, Aimi. I'm done with being stuck inside." He heard a small noise behind him. When he turned to look for what was there, he saw "himself".

Leinad spoke from a wall, "Hello Daniel, I see-"

"Shut up... My name's not Daniel, it's Discord. And why do you look like me? That's very annoying you know."

"It's because I am you." He became unsettled and stood up straight.

"Hm, with such bad acting do you really expect me to believe you? I mean, come on, I've seen some bad acting, but you are by far the worst one! Daniel didn't actually fall for this... Did he?"

_Well, I cut of the story there since I wanted to leave some for the next chapter._

**Yeah, but dude that was so not cool... What kind of fucking cliff hanger-**

_Until next time guys!_


	13. Chapter 13: THE PLOT SHALL THICKEN!

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**MLP belongs to Hasbro.**  
_Amnesia belongs to, uh, Frictional Games. So, uh, yeah... What, did you expect us to do some kind of witty entrance? Pshhh, no. Thinking up this stuff is pretty freaking hard you know!?_

**Chapter 13: THE PLOT SHALL THICKEN!**  
"What happened?" Sara finally awoke inside the interrogation room with a terrible headache.

_"Bedtime Sara," _rang through her mind as she began to recall what happened. She almost fell to the ground again when she noticed the opened wall.

"He remembered..." She inspected the mess Discord had made and found that the only missing items were a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and the box. "The bastard took the box." Sara felt dizzy, and she inched along the wall to the outside. There, she was greeted by several dead guards and puddles of white blood. "He killed my guards!" She began to get aggravated the more she found what happened. Sara sighed, however, and continued on through the hallway. She literally _**ran**_ into Rayne, who was running nervously away from something. "OW!"

"Who the- Sara! I was trying to find you. You weren't in your office so-"

"What do you want Rayne? I really need some painkillers so make it quick."

Rayne drew in a deep breath to come herself, "IranintoDanielbutheseemedrea llyweird butItriedtotacklehim-"

"NOT... THAT... QUICK..."

She drew in another breath, "I think something's wrong with Daniel."

Sara sighed, "Ugh, what's wrong now?"

"I don't know, but he seems... Different."

"Yeah, okay, different really clears things up Rayne; HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS DIFFERENT!?"

"He almost raped me with a knife!"

Sara paused and stared at what she was just told, "H- H- He what?"

"He almost," Rayne shuddered, "raped me with his knife."

Sara whipped out a notepad and started to write down notes, "Alright tell me the whole thing."

Rayne sighed nervously, "Alright, fine..."

Rayne woke up tied to a pipe that was sticking out of the wall. In front of her Daniel was fighting with another Daniel. One threw a left hook, and the other one grabbed the fist and used it to throw Daniel against the wall. Right after, he grabbed him by the neck and repeatedly slammed his head against the wall. After a few hits, Daniel slid down the wall. The other Daniel smiled and walked over to Rayne. A bright flash exploded throughout the room, and a deafening ring was left. The Daniel on the floor disappeared.

"AH FUCK!" The Daniel that was left held his ears in pain cussed, "I knew he wasn't Daniel!" Aimi nodded in agreement.

Rayne muttered, "W- What...?"

"Ah," he turned to Rayne, "Looks like I don't have to slap you awake." He kneeled down next to her.

"Daniel?" Rayne asked.

"No, just call me Discord." Rayne stared at him with confusion, "From that expression on your face, I'm guessing that you really don't understand what the hell you just saw."

Rayne remained with her mouth opened.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly help you with that." He spun out his knife.

"W- What do you want?" Something about him scared her.

"Well, from what Daniel knows, I'm guessing that if I try to leave this castle without fixing you and your five friends then my world is pretty much fucked right? The only person that I currently have my eyes on is you." Discord said as he pointed the knife towards her.

"Uh, exactly how do you plan on, uh, fixing me?"

Discord ignored the question, "You know Rayne, I always did kind of like you."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were the one who lasted the longest."

"What are you talking about?"

"I admired your cockiness the first time you met Daniel. In fact, I think I might have a crush on you." Rayne sub-consciously inched away from him. "Nah, I'm screwing with you." He grinned at her and touched the knife against her inner thigh, "I want something from you Rayne."

"What, uh," her voice cracked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to go to Sara and ask what happened to you before you started chasing Daniel." As he said this, his knife moved up her leg.

"What do y- y- you mean?" She tensed up as the blade moved further up.

"Just ask her why you hate Daniel so much. Don't you think that there are a few plot holes in your memories?"

"Yeah, uh, whatever y- you say!" Discord stopped short between her legs.

"What, are you nervous Rayne?" He stared into her eyes for a while until he finally decided to cut her ties. "Now get going before I decide to do some _real _damage." She immediately stood up and bolted out the door.

Sara stood staring at Rayne; she had barely written anything down. She took off her glasses, and for the first time in a long time, she felt sympathy for her friend. Something happened inside her, and she hugged Rayne.

"Are you okay?"

Rayne started to cry, not because of the previous event but because she felt her friend start to come back, "Yeah, I'm fine Twilight."

Something snapped back into place, "Um, I should probably get, uh, you know... Back to my office." She cleared her throat.

"Oh," Rayne dropped back into her previous state, "I forgot to ask, Sara; did you screw with my head?"

She stopped in her tracks, "Huh?"

"Yeah, did you change my memories like you did with Cass?"

"No, of course I didn't."

"Oh, Daniel told me to ask you. He mentioned something about having plot holes in my memories."

"Did he now?" Sara cleared her throat, "Well, I guess we know now that he cannot be trusted, correct?"

"Yeah..."

Discord sat against the table and started to play with his knife. He was thinking about what was to be done next. Aimi just stared in shock at who had taken over Daniel. "What? Something wrong?" Discord stood up and started to walk over to Aimi. She, however, took several steps away from him. "Aimi, it's okay, I can't even hurt you..." A tiny bit of Daniel seeped out of him as he reached out to her. She knocked his hand away.

"S- Stay aw- away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you!" The more he talked, the more Daniel broke out. "Please, Aimi, you have to believe me!" He tried to reach her again, but she backed away quicker. Soon, however, she was against a wall. When Discord got closer to her, she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry Aimi,"

"AH!" She screamed when he grabbed her, but when she finally noticed what was happening, she relaxed. Discord had started hugging her.

"It's okay Aimi, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Discord stopped; how did he get into this situation? He quickly shoved her away and stepped back, "Stay away from me, okay?" He told her.

"Huh?"

"Just, uh, stay right over there."

Aimi took steps closer.

"NO! You stay right over there Aimi!"

Another step and their roles reversed. Daniel- Discord was stuck against the wall. "STOP IT," Aimi stood right in front of him, almost nose to nose. There was an obvious look of fear in his eyes as she grabbed a hold of him and hugged him. Discord started to slide down to the ground, dizzy. "I... Hate... This... Feeling..." and passed out.

Aimi looked at the sleeping Daniel/Discord but continued hugging him. The body started to move again. She felt arms wrap around her in a hug, "T- Thanks Aimi,"

She backed away enough to look at Daniel; the same kindness was back into his eyes. Aimi practically threw herself at him again, and hugged him twice as hard, "Daniel!"

"It feels nice being back." Daniel smiled and hugged her back. They stayed the same for almost an hour. The rest of the hour was spent sleeping.

"Find them... NOW!" Sara yelled at her guards.

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled back and moved out of her office. She sighed and sat down on her chair. Daniel was ruining her whole experiment; first he told Applejack about her memories and now he told Rayne. She held her head in her hands, "How did he remember?" Her mind-reader entered the room.

"Is something wrong miss?"

"No, of course not Haks; everything is just peachy!"

"Are you being sarcastic? Miss?"

"You're the damned mind-reader; take a guess!"

"It seems to me that you're having trouble with the boy, miss." Sara nodded, "Might I suggest something?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"We could send Wendell and Sheik after the pair. Surely Daniel cannot take them both at once."

"He already killed one of The Twins, Haks; do you really believe that he can't beat them?"

"The Twins were always weak if you ask me, miss. Wendell, as barbaric as his methods are, he still gets the job done. That, combined with Sheik, shall defeat Daniel. If you want, we can also send your friends along with the two."

Sara thought for a while, "Fine, go and send them. Make sure you distinctly tell them to bring him alive."

"As you wish, misses." Haks said as he left the room. He walked through the hallway and entered the rooms of the Rayne, Pinkie, and Cassandra. In every room, he told them to get ready for a hunt.

"No," Cassandra was the only one to disobey.

"What?"

"You heard me; I don't want to be under the authority of someone who lies to me."

"You do not have a choice!"

"Then kill me. I'm sure Sara will be happy to see that." Haks and her locked eyes, but he slammed the door as he left. He travelled further down to the hall and knocked on a steel door.

"What does she want now?" Sheik asked through the door.

"She wants Daniel..."

There was a pause, and the door swung open. Sheik was just wearing a shirt and underwear. "Dead or alive?"

"Oh dear... Would you please put some clothing?"

She smiled, "What, do you see something you like Haks?"

"Ugh, never mind..."

"So, dead or alive Haks?"

He thought for a little, "Dead."

"Dead huh? Did she change her mind about him or something?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

"Well, I'll get ready then." Sheik was about to close the door.

"Oh," He stopped her, "Make sure to contact that friend of yours... Uh-"

"Wendell?" Haks nodded, "Alright. Man, she must really think this kid is strong; she's sending the both of us to kill this kid?"

"Yes, well, she is paranoid like that. You're going to be going with her friends as well, Sheik, so play nice."

She groaned, "Really? Those weirdoes? The ones with funny looking hair? That takes all the fun out of the kills..." Sheik slammed the door as Haks turned around. He could hear her toying with her gadgets inside her room.

"Yes, it really does take out the fun..."

Discord opened his eyes.

"I passed out!" He harshly whispered to himself. Then he looked down at his chest; Aimi was peacefully sleeping on it. Sliding out of her grip silently, Discord cursed himself for knocking out. He went outside to look around; guards had surrounded the room.

"Seriously man? I just got up!" Discord dodged a sword slice and spun out his blade. He deflected another swing and stabbed into a rib cage. "Come on, who's next?" A knife that was thrown at him was easily caught and whipped back to the thrower. Another guard got in close with two, small knives and rapidly stabbed at Discord. All of these attacks, however, were dodged. When he finally stopped attacking, Discord went in and stabbed him in the neck. Tossing his body into another guard, Discord took out his pistol and clicked off shots into the remaining guards. Shortly after, however, footsteps could be heard. He glanced down the hallways, "Huh, they really must want me dead." He got what he could from the dead guards and hid in the darkness.

"He must've been here; look at all these dead guys!" Pinkie spoke out.

"Could you shut up Pinkie?" Sheik was trudging ahead of her group. She was already mad.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Rayne was right behind her.

"My problem is that if you two don't shut up, Daniel might FUCKING HEAR US! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well, we're not the ones screaming," She whispered to Rayne.

"UGH! You know what? Go on ahead; Wendell and I'll check this place out. Go... Now!" Pinkie and Rayne sped ahead while she waited for Wendell who was leaning against a wall for stability. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he collapsed on the floor, "I don't know what's wrong with me; I- I- I- I've been like this for a while now." Discord heard him vomiting.

"Why did you agree to coming if you're like this? You can barely stand!"

"I know that, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Sheik picked Wendell of the floor, "He could kill you if he gets the chance!"

"Maybe I want to die!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking," Draping an arm around her, Sheik dragged Wendell on through the halls. Discord decided to follow them and forgot about Aimi...

_God damn it Goose! We can't keep doing this! _

**What are you talking about?**

_I'm talking about being late! We're fucking two weeks late you fuck!_

**Hey, easy with the insults. It's not my fault you're always late dude.**

_I do believe, that the fucking stories are getting worse as well. Is that just me?_

**I don't fucking know, I've got better stuff to worry about!**

_Well I don't! MAN I'M SCARED, I'M SEEING A SHITLOAD OF PLOT HOLES IN THE STORY!_


	14. Chapter 14: Split Ends

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

**Hello once again guys; as of this moment, Daniel is kind of crying his eyes out. Therefore, I have decided to take over the story for a little while. I don't mind, though. MLP does not belong to us, neither does Amnesia. Amnesia is a game owned by Frictional Games, while MLP is a show owned by Hasbro. Try to enjoy this!**

**Chapter 14: Split Ends...**  
Discord followed Sheik and Wendell close behind; Sheik was still carrying him. Wendell soon started to vomit so much he had to take off his mask.

"I swear Wendell, when someone finds out who you are; you are going to be in serious trouble."

"I don't really care,"

"You should, they'll kill you when they do."

"Whatever, I'm fine..."

"Ugh, I really don't know why I'm friends with you," Discord took a misstep, and the wooden board creaked below him, "Wait, did you hear that?"

Wendell turned his head to face behind him, "I don't sense anything."

"Hmmm, I don't know... I could've sworn I heard something." The two of them turned around the corner. Discord calmed down long enough to take another step when his leg stopped moving.

"Daniel, no, this is not the fucking time to act up!" He tried to pry his leg from its previous location. "I know I left Aimi behind, but this is far more important than your love interest! What do you mean 'I don't love her'?! Whose thought was it to kiss her? Certainly not mine!" The leg finally moved again, but from Discord's momentum, he fell off the board and onto the floor. "YOU STUPID FUCK! THEY HEARD US!" He moved into a closet and shut the two doors just as footsteps sounded outside.

"There! I knew someone was here! Search the area!" Sheik practically dropped Wendell on the floor and jogged around the area. Her footsteps, however, drew farther away from Discord.

"Of course I can kill them! I just don't feel like it right now," Discord moved throughout the halls again; the heat signatures of both Wendell and Sheik were inside a room next to them. Discord silently moved away from them and into a guard instead.

"He's-" was all the guard could say before a knife pierced his throat. Discord dragged the body away and put it in a closet. He was forced to jump back into the same closet.

"Can we just get going Sheik? I need another pain pill!"

"You really should stop taking them; pretty soon you're body is going to depend on them to survive."

"Shut-up, I can take care of myself!"

"Uh, no you can't; before this whole experiment thing you were a shut in who didn't like company. Besides me, no one else ever saw you come out of your house!"

"Well, that's the way I want it to stay!"

"Jeez, you're so moody all the time..." Discord could hear their footsteps getting farther away from him. Once the environment was completely silent, Discord stepped out of the closet. He was greeted with a few pistols pointed at his face.

"Ah, Daniel, so that's who was following us Wendell!" Sheik handed him to a guard and grabbed Discord by the collar, "Sara wants you dead, but I want to have some fun before I kill you. What about you Wendell?"

"Huh?" Wendell replied drunkenly. His mask was back on to hide his identity again.

"Uh, never mind..." Sheik tossed Discord against a wall and uppercut him in the stomach. First a right hook, then a left hook, and finally a straight were all given to Discord. After the combo finished, Sheik threw him to the ground and began to kick him repeatedly. The last kick made Discord fly over to a wall. Once over there, Discord threw a punch of his own; this was easily deflected and a counter hit knock him against the wall. Machine gun punches were received to the ribcage multiple times. Discord, yet again, was thrown to the wall behind him; a small crack appeared in the wall behind him. "Wow Daniel, I thought you would at least give a small amount of fight. This... This is just terrible." Sheik began to laugh until she heard something.

Discord sighed, "Look Daniel, I really don't feel like trying right now. Fine, fine, fine, I'll get this over with." He stood up from the floor and got into a proper fighting stance, "Come on Sheik."

"What?" She stared at him; several bruised ribs, a broken cheek bone, and maybe a few sore vertebrae. After shrugging, she rushed at him; the first punch hit the stone wall, and the next punch wasn't even thrown since Discord hit her in the ribcage with his knee. Discord then grabbed the backwards-falling Sheik and used the momentum to connect his elbow to her face; she ended with her back on the floor.

"Are you out yet?" He looked at the dazed Sheik on the ground. It took her a few minutes to figure out what happened when she finally flipped herself off the ground. "Ugh, whatever," She did a roundhouse kick but only hit one of her guards. "Ya know, I think you got worse from before; I could've sworn that your kicks were faster than that," Discord sucker punched her in the stomach. As she fell backwards, Discord swept one of her legs of the ground by simply sticking out a foot. Taking this extra time, he quickly clicked off shots into the other guards' heads.

"Ah! I'm going to kill you Daniel!" She finally picked herself off the ground. Her left hook, right straight, and uppercut were all blocked. Sheik's uppercut, in fact, was blocked using his elbow and caused some severe pain in her right hand.

"You done yet?"

"Screw you!" She ran towards him and tried to use her kicks instead; one round kick, a jackknife, and then finally a regular jump kick all hit the air.

"What are you trying to do, show me your kicks?" Discord called to her from behind her. Before she even had a chance to turn around, however, he already grabbed a hold of her face and slammed it into the wall ahead; she slid down the wall, unconscious. After admiring his work, Discord strolled to Wendell who was crawling towards a guard's pistol. Discord watched the pathetic attempt of self-defense and waited for him to grab the pistol. "Wow, I didn't even have to touch you, and you're already almost dead!" When he actually grabbed the gun, Discord roughly kicked it out of his hand. Wendell's hand fell to the ground and a groan came from him. "You know what I always wondered when Daniel saw you? Who are you? Now that we're all to ourselves, I think it wouldn't hurt to take a peek would it?" He bent down and grabbed the mask.

"N- N- No!" Wendell resisted Discord. Unfortunately, Discord automatically grabbed his head and slammed into the floor, knocking Wendell out.

"Heheheh, I've been waiting for this moment for so long..." He lifted the mask off Wendell's face and, for the first time in a long time, Discord lost his cool. His mouth dropped to the ground, eyes popped out of their sockets and anything more cliché. "How the fu- You're here, but I thought you were-" a gun shot hit the wall near his head, and he turned around; behind him, a dazed Sheik was trying to aim at one of the three Discords in her vision. He was around the corner before she had another chance to fire. Crawling gruelingly over to Wendell, who was still unconscious, she slipped the mask over his face. After a few minutes of lying down next to Wendell, backup finally arrived.

"I was wondering when you guys would arrive," She said once she downed a vial of Laudanum. She helped Wendell up from the ground and "handed" him over to a guard, "Get him to my room. I'm going on this hunt by myself." She began to walk away but turned around and said, "Oh, if you even touch his mask, I'm going to kill you as slowly as possible..." and walked around the corner. The guards looked at each other nervously and quickly rushed away. Little did she know, however, Discord had never even left the area. Instead, he climbed to the top of the ceiling and nonchalantly stood on top of a board...

Aimi _finally _woke up from her sleep; she was a little unsettled by the fact that her arms and legs were tied and that a bag was placed over her head so that she would see where she was going.

"I thought I could at least trust Daniel with Aimi, but now look where she is..."

"Don't be so harsh," Fluttershy was talking to the man that was carrying her.

"Don't be so harsh? Jessie, he abandoned her when she was sleeping; I'd say that that's pretty much crossing the line don't you think?"

"Yes but..." She was silent, "Well I mean..."

"Not even you can create a reason to justify Daniel's reason. Looks like I'm going to have to clean up this world myself..."

"Now that's not true, Zero; you still have me-"

"Who constantly blacks out and shouldn't have even come walking with me..."

"You still have other Partners who can also help-"

"Who do not like me and are very hard to work with."

"Oh my gosh; why is it that you insist that no one should work with you! There are many who can help you with your mission!"

"Because... No one I've ever met has ever kept up with me!" They both remained quiet the rest of the way. Aimi finally heard a door open when Zero stopped in place; he entered a room and placed her in a chair, her limbs still tied. Soon, however, the bag over her head was removed, and she surveyed her surrounds; the whole room was white. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, and even the furniture were solid white. Zero and Jessie, on the other hand, wore nothing but black; Zero had black jeans and a black leather jacket over a black dress shirt. Jessie wore a long black coat that came down to her ankles, a pair of black vinyl pants, a black shirt, and black gloves. "Hello Aimi, my name is Zero. You should already know your friend Jessie over here," Jessie shyly waved, "As you can tell, your 'friend' Daniel has left you. When Jessie got there, she told me he was nowhere to be seen."

"Uh-uh," is all Aimi said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Not Dan- Daniel."

"How is it not Daniel? Who else was taking care of you?"

Her eyes became saddened, "Dis- Dis- Discord..."

"Who is he?" Jessie was the one to ask.

"Daniel."

"Wait what?"

Discord is Daniel."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about now?" Zero sat down in front of her while Fluttershy stood.

"I think she means that something happened to Daniel."

"And how do you figure that?" She shrugged; Zero sighed, "This world more screwed than I thought. Is this even worth it?"

Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder, "If there are kind, caring people in this world, it is always worth fixing."

He took a hold of her hand and kissed it, "Yeah, I know."

"I, uh, I need to go do something okay Zero?"

Discord was still following an angry Sheik throughout the halls; occasionally, he would wait for her to kick through a door and look around for him. She must've forgotten how badly she was beaten.

"When I find that asshole..." Sheik was angrily playing with her knife. At every little peep of noise, she jumped into the shadow to look for what made the noise. Constantly, she checked to see if he was on the ceiling wear he was last but never saw anything. Moving from room to room, roughly kicking down each door, she never saw him. Soon, however, she heard footsteps on the stone floor. They were slow, and the person she heard was walking. Hiding around the corner where she heard the steps coming from, she prepared herself for Discord. When the footsteps got close enough, she rushed out to the target.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Wendell held his arms up in surrender.

"Ugh, I thought I told those guards to bring you to my room!"

"Yeah, they did, but I got bored. What's your problem?"

"I've been trying to find that asshole Daniel for some time now."

"Do you really hate him that much? I mean, they aren't even paying us that much."

"Look, Wendell, that bastard saw your face, beat the hell out of me, and looked like he was having fun doing it! I'd say that earns him a place on my revenge list!"

"Isn't everyone on your revenge list?" They started to move on through the hall again.

"Not everyone..."

"Alright, name at least five."

"Ummm... There is you..."

"Uh-huh,"

"My dog... Well actually, no, he ripped my teddy bear's head off. Uh, let's see... Oh! My plant!"

Wendell stared at her.

"Wait, no, it never grew for me... Never mind then; you're the only one."

"See, there's my point! Everyone you see always finds a way to make you hate them."

"That's because they're all annoying!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Can we just get back to your room?"

Sheik stopped walking and sighed, "Fine... Fine... Let's get going before I really do find that asshole." She finally turned around and walked back through the hall, "So why exactly were you throwing up all over the place?"

"Uh, well, I really don't know. I just kind of get like that sometimes. After I sleep though, I feel fine."

"You are one weird friend you know that?"

"Oh, and you're the perfect one?"

"Well obviously!" They both laughed to each other and turned the corner. Discord was left sitting on his ceiling board, pondering what the hell was going on...

**Ooooh, I'm such an asshole!**

_What did you do now Goose?_

**Done crying now are you?**

_Yeah, I guess..._

**Well, I just decided to be mean and not show who Wendell is even though Discord knows who it is!**

_Well, I mean, from the shitload of clues you put in the story I'd think it would be obvious right guys?!_

**Alright, alright, private message us if you think you know who it is! Watch, none of them are going to be right Daniel!**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever... It's pretty obvious it's-_


	15. Chapter 15: Suiting Up

**My Little Pony: Amnesia**

_Alright, so I sort of cycled back through all my previous chapters, and boy, were there a lot of plot holes that I made! Not only that, but my writing style changed as well. _

**Yeah, so now, we promise not to fuck up as much as we have before. On a side note, MLP does not belong to us, Amnesia the Dark Descent does not belong to me either.**

**Chapter 15: Suiting Up...**

I'm stuck, looking at myself betray all those who I once cared about. I can't do anything about it; I'm stuck. First Aimi, and now he's targeting Fluttershy and Zero. Pretty soon, I won't have anyone except _him_. That's what scares me the most; am I the owner of this body, or is he the original? I can't remember anything anymore. He's moving about the hallways, killing everything he sees, smiling every moment. Moving into a room, he takes a few moments to remove a small, cardboard box from _my _backpack.

"It's been too long since I've seen you..." He takes a set of clothing from it; a black, two button notch lapel suit jacket, black slacks, a white dress shirt with a red tie, black fingerless gloves, and some black dress shoes to match. Discord seems ecstatic about the whole outfit for some reason, and he puts the clothes on. I- I mean _he _looks relatively nice in it, but that's not what interests me... Reaching into one of the inner pockets, he reveals a sort of small revolver. It was about half the size of his palm. He also takes out something else from his other pocket; it's a small device that he attaches to his right arm. The revolver connected to a little hook in the device, and it retracts back into his sleeve. Discord practiced whipping the gun in and out of the suit sleeve. "Just like old times, eh Daniel?"

"Fuck you," Discord just smiles and laughs. He adjusted his suit some more until he finally felt comfortable with the way it looked. Right as we exited the room we were in, however, there were already some Shadows lurking around. They must've known how freaked out Discord was about Aimi since there were dozens of her look-alikes.

"You assholes..." Chuckling to himself, Discord clicked off shots into several enemies. "Aw shit, I'm out..."

"You stupid fucking-!"

"Shhh, daddy is talking to his friends right now son," Taking out my knife with a flamboyant flip of the hand, he prepared for the next four to come. An Aimi swings a bat across his chest but instead connects with the side wall. Discord practically rips her heart out with his weapon. The others stare at him, nervous for probably one of the first times in their lives. Yeah, if anyone has the capability to make an object that literally has no soul feel fear, it would be Discord. Before the heart could disappear, however, he throws it into the face of another Aimi and drives his blade into her heart repeatedly. Kicking the body into the second to last Aimi, Discord stabs her in the head then the heart. The last one backed against the wall, trying to teleport away but was freaking out too much. Instead, she just blurs in and out of reality. "Awww, what's this?" He leans against the wall opposite from her, "can't get away from me?" The demon thing keeps looking at him scared, buzzing in and out of existence, until Discord grabbed her by the neck. She panics and tries to get away from him. "I wonder... Do you feel the same as the real one?" Without any warning, Discord pressed his lips against hers. The Shadow froze in place, and when Discord came away from her, she was happily smiling, "No, you don't..." He quite literally punched into her chest and grabbed her heart; "You feel colder," The Shadow's facial expression grew grim with the realization that Discord was more evil than itself. That was the last thing that it ever saw before it fully evaporated.

"You better find more bullets for my gun, asshole..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Daniel. We have some more important things to get to." He walked away from the immediate area. I, in my spiritual form, followed him through the halls.

"Like what?"

"Well, Aimi's aura isn't here in this castle. Where do you think-"

"Aura? What are you-"

"Oh, that's right... I forgot how much you suck compared to me," He turned around to look at me, "Uh, well, it's hard to explain. Let's just say, I am really fucking awesome, and if it was me who was facing against those Twins, they would have died before they could cast even one of their spells." Before I could question him any longer, he quickly moved on.

"Why the sudden change?"

"What?"

"Why try looking for Aimi now when you clearly abandoned her before?"

Discord turned back to me again, "Look dude, you should already know that I do what I want, whenever I want. At that time, I was bored with Aimi okay? Now that I see how crappy it is with you alone, I think it's time for another companion. Don't you?"

"Even though I've had you for years now, I still don't understand you."

"Yeah," as he walked he slid his gloved hand against the wall, "well me neither." One of his fingers catches against a jutting stone and he applies pressure to the area. The whole stone wall clicks and retracts away from place, and we both enter the musty smelling tunnel. After a few seconds, the wall closes behind us leaving nowhere else to go but forwards... We head through the tunnel for what seems like forever until it opens up into three more entrances. "Alright, which one was it again?" Discord hit some of the walls until there was a faint _**click. **_The wall slides open to an office. "Aha! Okay then, let's 'borrow' a few files and bullets from Sara; I'm sure she won't mind too much..." He immediately dove into her filing cabinet and erupted back out with whatever he needed. Moving on to her desk, he ripped open the drawers and grabbed some .45 ACP round boxes from the floor. He also grabbed .22 rounds for his hidden revolver. By the time Discord finished, he had made quite some "discord" within in the office; it had now looked like a hurricane blew through it.

"We should get going; the people next door probably heard us."

"Yeah, you're-" Sheik broke the door down and automatically started blasting with an M4 carbine rifle. Shots that barely missed Discord flew through my imaginary body. "Well, that's my cue!" He bowed slightly and ran back into the tunnel from which we came. Sheik stopped firing and started for the entrance, only for it to close in front of her.

"Fuck!" Was the last thing I could hear through the wall.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No."

"Pshhh," He scoffed at me and continued through the dark tunnel, "You're no fun anymore Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... If it wasn't for that hospital..."

"Let's not talk about that... Nothing nice can come from those memories Daniel."

"You know," Even if I really wasn't there, Discord still reacted to me. So when I grabbed his shoulder, he turned around. "You never did tell me what happened there."

"No," He shrugged my hand off, "It's not a good idea to tell you yet. Especially when we're in this hell-hole..." Without further notice, a bright light at the end of the tunnel appeared, and the both of us were blinded for a few seconds. A hand suddenly burst from the light and yanked Discord inside, bringing me along with him. He was thrown to a white colored floor. I could hear a gun load before my eyes came back to regular. "Ah, Lizard..."

A lupara shotgun barrel was being pointed in his face, "I- I- I- I don't know if you really are Daniel, but it wasn't very nice leaving Aimi behind." It wasn't Zero who was holding the gun though.

"Fluttershy? Where's Lizard?"

"I- I- I'm supposed to be asking the questions." Her gun was trembling as he got up from the floor.

"Questioning? You are going to 'interrogate' _me_?"

"Y- Y- Y- Yes..." She started to back against the wall as he neared her.

"Really, cause' you really don't seem to be that type of girl. You don't even know that the safety's on."

"What are you-" She looked at the shotgun until it was ripped from her hands.

"Shotguns don't have safeties, dumbass." Discord broke open the double barrel shotgun and looked at the type of ammunition, "Huh, rock salt eh? I guess you weren't supposed to kill me." Discord put the barrel to her chest and fired before she could even speak. "It can still kill someone from this close though..."

She collapsed to the ground; her hands covered the shot, "AH! What-" Blood came out of her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled to him, but he ignored me.

"Calm down Daniel. Look Fluttershy," She stared up at Discord who was kneeling next to her, "If you can make it over to this Laudanum, I shall let you kill me later on." He placed a vial of the liquid across the room.

"No, please don't do this to me..." She stared with pleading eyes. Discord just shrugged. Fluttershy painfully flipped over on her stomach and started to crawl towards the drink. Discord wasted no time and started searching for whatever he need in Zero's filing cabinet. I watched nervously as Fluttershy inched closer to the drink; she was still far away from it.

"Discord..." I called to him.

"What is it?"

"She's not going to make it!"

"Oh well, that's her problem, not ours."

I rushed over to him and turned him around, "Listen asshole, if you want to get out of here alive and still have something to get back to, we need to save all of the Mane Six... _**ALL OF THEM**_..."

"Calm down Daniel; you shouldn't underestimate her. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." He turned back to whatever he was working on and I went back to looking at Fluttershy. She was halfway from the vial of potion until she gave out.

"Discord!"

"Oh will you shut up!? I already told you she can take care of herself." She started to move again, "See? I told you she can!" Flipping over on her back, Fluttershy grabbed a large piece of salt and yanked it out of her chest cavity. She then flipped back on her stomach and crawled faster towards the vial of Laudanum. She reached there in no time, and uncapped the bottle. When she finished drinking, she passed out on the floor with a trail of blood leading to her. "Alright, I found where Aimi is, Daniel. Let's get going before Lizard shows up."

"You mean Zero?"

"No idiot," He walked over to a console of some sort and started typing on it. "I mean Lizard."

"Who the hell is Lizard? He told me his name was Zero."

"Well he lied. It's Lizard, and if we don't find Aimi soon he'll find us and kill me for leaving Aimi alone."

"What are you-" A gunshot resonated throughout the room.

"No-one," We both turned around and looked at the strange creature that was standing in front of us, "is leaving here until I know that Fluttershy is safe."

"What the-"

"Fuck?" Discord and I both stared the white lizard that was standing in front of us. It had the voice of Zero but was almost eight feet tall, had shiny white scales, green spikes that ran from his forehead down to his tip of his tail, and had red slits for eyes. Red slits... Red... Red eyes were the last thing I saw before I woke up in the castle.

"He was at the house, Discord; he was the one who took us here." Lizard said nothing as he checked Fluttershy, who stirred in her unconscious state.

"You were at the house, weren't you Lizard?" Discord spoke for me.

"..." We looked at him stand up tall, "Yes, I was at the house. I did not try to abduct you, however."

"What did you want then?"

"I was... I was trying to kill you."

"Well, that's not a big shocker. I mean, you're already trying to kill us, for god's sake!"

"You don't understand, Daniel, I have to kill you. I thought... I thought that if I could change the turn of events that you wouldn't ruin this universe but you still are the same. I have to kill you." He started raising his gun towards Discord.

"Dude, as crazy as I am, I don't think I have the capability of ruining a whole universe."

"OF COURSE YOU DO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS PEACEFUL WORLD! LOOK AT FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, AND TWILIGHT! YOU'VE TORTURED THEM ALL!"

"Discord... What is he talking about?"

"..."

"Discord, what the hell is he talking about?" I turned towards Discord; he was slowly inching away towards the dashboard of buttons.

"Daniel... We can't save Aimi yet; I have to tell you something first..."

"What the hell are you talking about Discord!?"

"Please don't hate me too much for what I'll tell you..." Lizard's gun was trained on Discord's head. That's when everything went white, that's when I heard the gun fire. Before I knew it, we were back in the dark tunnel again except this time, Discord wasn't doing so good. The bullet hit him in the chest. It was dangerously near his heart. "Aw fuck!" Discord shoved his fingers into the wound and took out the bullet. "Do we still have some Laudanum Daniel?"

"I think it's in the backpack... The left pocket," He dug through the backpack for a little while until he found the vial. He almost uncapped it until I stepped on his wrist.

"What are you doing!? I'm going to die!"

"That doesn't worry me; I need to know what the hell was Lizard talking about back there."

He sighed, "I promise to tell you. Just let me take it first!" I hesitated to release his hand but eventually did it. Discord downed the fluid, waited a little while, and then spoke, "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to know this Daniel."

"A promise is a promise Discord. If knowing this will help me rescue Aimi, tell me."

He sighed and stuck out a hand, "Shake my hand."

"What?"

"Listen Daniel, from here on out, it can only get worse. If you and I form an alliance, for this time only, then it'll be easier on the both of us."

"Whatever..." I shook his hand and felt a slight shock.

"Ow! You feel that?" Discord looked at his hand.

"Yeah, weird..."

He sighed, "Alright... Let's start at the beginning; the mental hospital..."

_Well, for the first time in a while, I feel pretty happy with a chapter._

**Yeah, me too.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorry Guys

**Sorry Guys...**

_You guys will probably ALL want to kill us but-_

**The newest chapter is going to have to wait.**

_Yeah, but only because we're trying our hardest to make this one. After all, this is basically the revealing of Daniel and Discord's past. _

**All from the hospital to the present!**

_So what I'm trying to say is that... The chapter is going to be very long. Probably over 4,000 words. _

**Not to be pessimistic, but don't get your hopes up **_**too **_**high. My friend over here has a habit of fucking up awesome opportunities.**

_The chapter is going through maximum alterations, both grammatical and story based. We want this one to be good and long._

**That's what she said...**

_So again, we're sorry for the long wait. We're also sorry if you thought this was an update to the story. It's obviously not._


End file.
